


Werewolf Boyfriends

by Araloth



Series: Jethan-Werewolves of London [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jock Straps, M/M, Object Insertion, Power Play, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Uses of Jackson's Tail, Tags Are Fun, Versatile Ethan, Versatile Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: The continuing story of Ethan and Jackson. Some plot with lots of smut.





	1. Breaking in the New Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline wise this chapter takes place a couple of days before chapter seven of Broken Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Jackson take some time out from moving in to enjoy each other's company.

            “That should be the last of them.”

            The movers had been busy all afternoon hauling boxes up for Ethan and Jackson. They had briefly considered doing the lifting themselves, but they already needed the movers for their truck and carrying a bunch of boxes with werewolf strength might have raised some questions.

            Things had gone more smoothly then Jackson had expected. He’d never really had to deal with moving on his own before. When his father had made the choice to bring the family to London he’d handled all the details. Jackson’s only interaction with the movers had been handing them the box of his things when he finished packing. He looked around the apartment. Boxes were piled everywhere. The sun was just starting to set, the light coming in from the windows giving everything an orangey glow. Jackson noticed the head of the moving crew was staring at him, clearly waiting.

            “Sorry-“ Jackson stepped forward and shock his hand. “Thanks for all the hard work. You guys were great.”

            The man grunted agreeably and gave Jackson an odd look. “Well I guess if there’s nothing else…” He paused awkwardly.

            Ethan came in from the bedroom wallet in hand. “Here.” He handed the man a stack of bills. “For you and the rest of the crew. Seriously, thank you guys. We couldn’t have done all this without you.”

 _A slight lie._ Jackson though but the man seemed to appreciate it. He then realized what Ethan was doing. “Wait-you're supposed to tip movers?”

            Ethan rolled his eyes and shared a bemused look with the mover. “Please ignore my boyfriend. He’s an idiot.”

            The man laughed and nodded to Ethan. “Thank you. You guys have a nice night. Give the company call if you’re missing anything or need something else.”

            “Will do.” Ethan said. “And thanks again.” He shut the door behind the moved and turned to face Jackson.

            “What?” Jackson couldn’t help but smile at Ethan’s incredulousness. “How was I supposed to know tipping movers was a thing?”

            Ethan shook his head. “It’s common courtesy.” He laughed.

            Jackson shrugged. “You know I’m bad at that sort of thing…”

           “And yet I somehow I love you anyways.” Ethan gave Jackson a quick peek on the cheek. “C’mon we better get the bed set up. Unless you want to spend the night sleeping on the floor..?”

           Between the two of them the bed was easy to assemble. They had to hunt a little to find where the box with the sheets had ended up, but in the end even that had been fairly painless. Ethan’s meticulous labeling and organization actually came in handy-something he had been quick to point out to Jackson.

           “And that-“Ethan said happily task completed in maybe ten minutes total “is why I was in charge of packing.”

           Jackson smirked. “Fine I give. Your crazy system was useful.”

           Ethan chuckled and pulled out his phone. “What do you want for dinner? Chinese or pizza?”

           They had made sure when moving that their favorite places would still deliver to them. The new apartment was _technically_ outside the radius of the Indian place Ethan liked-but the manager had assured Jackson when he asked that they could still deliver. They were some of the places best customers after all.

           “I don’t care.” Jackson said. “You pick.”

           “Chinese it is then.” Ethan grinned. “We can do pizza tomorrow.”

           While Ethan called in their order Jackson cleared a space in front of the main living room’s window for them to sit and eat.

           “Do you want extra egg rolls tonight?” Ethan called out.

           Jackson’s stomach growled. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he started actually thinking about dinner. “Yeah.” He called back. “And get an extra order of the beef teriyaki too please!”

           Ethan gave Jackson a thumbs up, already back on the phone with the restaurant. “Okay.” Ethan said into the phone. “Thank you.”

           He hung up and turned back to Jackson. “They said it could be close to fifty minutes. They’re pretty backed up tonight. “

           Jackson sighed, that was longer then he had hoped for but he knew the food would be worth it. He leaned over on the windowsill looking out at the city. “It really is a great view…” he said.

           The view of the city was impressive-it had been part of the reason they’d chosen this apartment- but with Jackson bent over and bathed in the light from the sunset Ethan barely saw it. _Why would he wear jeans that tight to move into the apartment_ Ethan thought baffled. Not that he minded the view of boyfriend’s great ass. But then again Jackson’s ass looked good in almost anything. Ethan grinned. “It really is…”

            Jackson turned and smiled, no doubt detecting Ethan’s intent from his tone. “I’m glad you appreciate it.”

            Ethan stepped up next to Jackson and slid a hand down to cup his pert backside. “I’m not sure I’ve shown my full appreciation yet…”

            Jackson quirked an eyebrow and grinned devilish. ‘We do have some time to kill…

            Ethan surged forward and kissed his boyfriend. Jackson’s laugh was lost in the shuffle as he kissed back with gusto.

            “Bedroom?” Ethan asked pulling back for a breath.

            Jackson smirked. “You read my mind.”

            That settled Ethan attacked Jackson’s mouth again, and started directing the shorter boy backwards. They stumbled a few times, stepping around boxes, -Jackson nearly collided with the bedroom door-but eventually they made it. Ethan reached for Jackson’s belt and threw it across the room.

            "Somebody’s eager.” Jackson laughed as he kicked off his shoes, tossing his socks away with them.

            Ethan quickly followed suit. “You didn’t see your ass in those jeans…”

            “Oh I did.” Jackson grinned. “This morning in the mirror.”

            “Well-I want it.” Ethan growled happily.

            “Like I don’t know that-“Jackson was cut as Ethan quickly turned him around and pushed him down onto the bed face first.

            “Well okay then.” Jackson laughed.

            Ethan grabbed a handful of Jackson’s jeans and wasted no time in pulling them down. He threw them off the bed not caring where they landed. Jackson was left in just a pair of obscenely tight blue boxer briefs-Ethan smiled when he noticed Jackson had tossed his shirt aside somewhere in the middle of Ethan’s struggle with his jeans.

            Grabbing the hem of his own shirt Ethan pulled it up and over his head. Jackson hummed in approval as it too landed on the floor. Ethan meanwhile refocused on the beautiful body before him. He ran a hand from Jackson’s foot up his muscular calves, and finally to the thin blue cloth that separated him from his prize.

            Ethan kneeled down and leaned forward, resting his chest upon the bed. He popped the claw of his right index finger and slid it just under the elastic of Jackson’s boxers.

            Ethan grinned wolfishly. He pulled the elastic back slightly just to let it spring back into place. “How attached are you to these?” He asked.

            “If you rip them I swear we’re not having sex for a month.” Jackson said looking down at Ethan over his shoulder.

            “Really?” Ethan smirked.

            “Fine a week” Jackson said peeved.

            Ethan laughed. “I don’t think you could manage even that.” Still he gripped the bottom of Jackson’s boxers and gently pulled them down and off his legs. He sighed happily. Jackson’s ass looked like a marble sculpture. Really all of Jackson did.

            “I know…” Jackson said smugly. “I’m just that hot.”

            Ethan rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling. “And most days you’re personality is just tolerable enough to make putting up with you worth it.”

            Jackson snorted. “Love you too.”

            Ethan leaned further forward and kissed the small of Jackson’s back. He gripped one of boyfriend’s butt cheeks in each hand and slowly spread them. Ethan began kissing Jackson lower and lower, finally he darted his tongue out at Jackson’s hole.

            Jackson groaned both in pleasure and frustration. Ethan’s tongue felt amazing-but left to his own devices he'd tease Jackson forever. Jackson wasn’t that patient.

            Jackson leaned back suddenly and grabbed Ethan’s wrist pulling him up and tossing him onto the bed with a sudden burst of werewolf strength. Jackson rolled back over and straddled his boyfriend. He grinned. “You’re still wearing way too many clothes.”

            He yanked Ethan’s jeans and underwear down together in one fell swoop, leaving him completely exposed. Ethan’s cock smacked up into his abs as it burst free. Jackson licked his lips.

            Ethan could only laugh. They both knew that if Ethan really wanted to he could wrest control back from Jackson. They might both have been werewolves but Ethan had years more experience and had learned long ago how to fight. Most nights though he was content to let Jackson take over. The smaller boy’s impatience was always a big factor, and although Ethan enjoyed making him wait from time to time, tonight he was going to let Jackson run wild.

            Jackson grabbed Ethan’s cock and started slowly jerking him off. “Get me ready.” He growled happily.

            Ethan quickly slicked up two of his fingers and reached back around to Jackson’s butt, slowly working the fingers in and stretching his boyfriend’s hole. Ethan shivered as Jackson’s hands on his cock sped up.

            “Hurry up.” Jackson said his voice thick with lust. He squeezed Ethan’s cock making him jump slightly. “I want you inside me.”

            Ethan was just as eager as Jackson and worked his fingers even faster. “Are you ready?”

            By way of answer Jackson let go Ethan’s cock and slid off his boyfriend’s fingers. He lined himself up carefully and slowly sank down on Ethan’s cock. Ethan moaned. Jackson was so tight. No matter how many times they both bottomed their muscles always tightened back up. Another benefit of being a werewolf Ethan supposed.

            Jackson sighed contentedly when Ethan was finally fully sheathed inside his ass. He leaned forward and kissed Ethan. “Now stud…I think you said you wanted something?”

            Ethan growled and his eyes flashed blue. He grinned.

            Jackson smirked. “Then get to fucking me.”

            Ethan was happy to obey pumping his hips and driving his cock in and out of Jackson’s tight hole. Jackson’s own cock was rubbing off on Ethan’s washboard abs. This was always one of Jackson’s favorite positions. He could feel Ethan’s large cock hitting his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through him with each thrust. Jackson’s own cock could get plenty of stimulation. But most importantly Jackson could watch. He loved seeing Ethan’s face as his boyfriend fucked him. The effort, the sweat that would bead on his skin. The sheer awe and love he had for Jackson, always easily readable in his face as he starred with lust at Jackson’s own body. It never failed to get Jackson off.

            Jackson’s own cock began to leap and swing in front of Ethan as Jackson began bouncing up and down on Ethan in time with his thrusts, riding his boyfriend even harder. Ethan couldn’t resit and reached out to catch Jackson’s cock. He ran his hand over the engorged length trying to match his strokes to Jackson’s rhythm.

           “Mmm…” Jackson moaned. “You keep doing that I’m not going to last very long…”

           “That’s kind of the idea. We’re on borrowed time here remember?” Ethan said.

           In answer, Jackson tightened all of his muscles suddenly causing his hole to clench down on Ethan’s cock. Ethan growled at the sudden increase in pleasure. Jackson was already speeding up again, angling Ethan’s cock to hit his prostate with each thrust. Ethan could feel himself getting close already.

           “So what do you say-“ Jackson asked breathlessly “-dinner and then round two?”

           Ethan laughed. “I think I could be talked into that…” Jackson smirked.

           Jackson came a few minutes later his whole body tensing up as he rode Ethan through his orgasm drawing it out as long as possible.

           “You…feel…so…damn…good…” Jackson gasped out his cock spurting cum with each thrust.

           His boyfriend’s convulsions were enough to send Ethan over the edge too and he howled fangs coming out ever so briefly as he shot a load deep into Jackson’s ass. Jackson sighed happily and flopped down bonelessly onto the bed next to Ethan.

           “Not too bad for the first time in the new place…”

           Ethan grinned and kissed Jackson. “We should probably get cleaned up a little before the food gets here…”

***

           In the end neither of them did much more then throw on a clean set of boxers. There didn’t seem much point given the evening they had planned. When the food finally did come, Jackson answered the door completely unabashed by the eyeful he was giving the delivery driver. Ethan just smiled. Jackson really had no shame, and as Ethan knew a fairly healthy exhibitionist streak. Taking the bag from the driver he walked back to the little space in front of the window that he had cleared earlier.

           “Dinner is served.”

           Ethan shook his head and grabbed the bag from Jackson. He pulled the containers out carefully and made sure to put napkins under any that might leak. The last thing he wanted to was stain their new carpet on the first night that lived in the place. Ethan had considered trying to dig some plates out, but that box had wound up buried at the very bottom of a stack. It just hadn’t seemed worth the effort.

           He passed Jackson his beef teriyaki and a couple of egg rolls. The sun had fully set now. The city had come alive in lights in the last hour. Ethan could even make out a few stars far above the horizon. The moon glowed bright in the sky, not quite full yet.

           “Mhm.” Jackson stuffed an egg roll in his mouth and beamed happily. “These things are the best.”

           “They’re pretty great.” Ethan dug back in the bag pulling out some rice and his own food. Ethan picked up his paper cup and raised it, not the classiest way to offer a toast sure, but he made do with what he had. “To us-“ Ethan said. “And our new place.”

           Jackson bumped his own cup against Ethan’s laughing at the sloshing of the ice.

***

           The other great advantage of ordering take out-it was easy to clean up. Just a few minutes after they’d finished eating they were able to box up what little remained for leftovers and throw away the empty containers. Not having to do dishes was a nice bonus. Ethan threw the last bit of food into the fridge and turned see Jackson leering at him.

           Ethan smiled and walked back over to the window. “What?”

           “Round two.” Jackson pulled him forward into a kiss, reaching down to grope Ethan through his boxers. Ethan was already getting hard.

           “Right here?” Ethan asked skeptically.

           Jackson spun them around so Ethan’s back was to the windows and pushed him back against them. “Right here.” Jackson grabbed Ethan’s boxers and yanked them down his boyfriend’s legs. Ethan’s cock bounced out, quickly filling out to its full length. “You know I don’t like waiting…”

           Ethan just laughed and stepped the rest of the way out of his boxers kicking them aside. Jackson smirked and kneeled down in from of him. Jackson ran his tongue along the entire hard length of Ethan’s cock before engulfing it in his mouth. Ethan groaned. Jackson gave the best blow jobs.

           “Mmm… Jackson…”

           Jackson hummed happily, sending even more waves of pleasure up Ethan’s dick. Watching his normally calm and mellow boyfriend come apart for him was one of Jackson’s favorite things about sex with Ethan. Jackson reached down to his own cock-still straining against the tight fabric of his boxers. He slipped his hand under the elastic and began slowly jerking himself off.

           Tiny growls of pleasure were coming from Ethan now-one of his hands was on Jackson’s head, running his finger’s through Jackson’s hair. The other Jackson saw was balled up into a fist, his claws just starting to slide out. Jackson smirked.

           He pulled his mouth off Ethan’s cock with an obscene pop and licked the length of it again. His boyfriend’s cock was flushed red and shone in the dim light slick with Jackson’s spit. Jackson ran his tongue down farther, sucking on first one and then the other of Ethan’s balls. His hand snaked around Ethan’s waist and grabbed onto the firm muscles of Ethan’s ass, kneading them gently.

           “Grr…uh Jaxs….you’re way to good at this…” Ethan ground out.

           Jackson just smirked-because duh of course he is. He’s Jackson freaking Whittemore-and he loves that no matter how many times he’s sucked Ethan off now his boyfriend is still so impressed. Ethan sees his smirk and rolls his eyes. Jackson snorts and dives back for Ethan’s cock. _Time to really pull out all the stops…_ Jackson wastes no time in sliding Ethan’s cock all the way down his mouth-deep throating Ethan’s large cock. Ethan was bigger then most of the other guys Jackson had been with before so it had actually taken a few times for Jackson to be able to fully swallow Ethan, but he was nothing if not stubborn.

           Ethan growled and threw his head back against the wall. _Always such a show off_. Jackson’s mouth felt amazing. Ethan could feel himself starting to get close-and as good as finishing in Jackson’s mouth sounded Ethan wasn’t ready for this to end just yet. Reluctantly he pulled back. His cock slipped out of Jackson’s mouth, a trail of saliva dripping out after it. He tapped on Jackson’s shoulder for him to stand up.

           Jackson climbed to his feet still grinning. His lips were swollen and puffed from the work he’d been putting in on Ethan’s cock, and Ethan could see a drip of precum on his chin. Ethan kissed him and paused to catch his breath. Jackson still had a hand down his boxers pulling on his own cock. A small wet spot had begun to form on the front of the fabric where Jackson’s cock was leaking.

           “So what else did you have in mind” Ethan asked running a hand down Jackson’s impressive chest, stopping just short of his boyfriend’s tented boxers.

           “I want you to fuck me.” Jackson practically purred.

           “Again?” Ethan asked. He had expected Jackson to want to change things up. In answer Jackson grabbed a hold of Ethan’s still slick dick and stroked him once.

           “I think you’re up to it.” Jackson grinned. “Besides-now that I’ve got this all shinned up it be a shame to let it go to waste.”

           Ethan shook his head but smiled regardless. He reached down to grab his boxers ready to transition to the bedroom when Jackson stopped him.

           “Where do you think you’re going? You’ve got a job to do.”

           “Bed?” Ethan said, as if it was obvious, which if he were dating anyone besides Jackson it might have been.

           Jackson leaned back against the windows still slowly playing with himself. “But we’re already here. Besides-we have to break in the whole apartment at some point…may as well get started…”

           Ethan wasn’t so sure. “Someone could see…”

           Jackson reached over to Ethan guiding his boyfriend back to the windows by his still hard cock. “That didn’t seem to bother you a few minutes ago…”

           “Jackson…”

           “Besides-“ Jackson continued completely ignoring Ethan’s attempt to protest, “we’re a couple stories up. Who’s going to see us?”

           Ethan sighed recognizing a losing battle when he saw one. Jackson grinned and dropped his boxers. His hard cock sprang out jumping in anticipation. Ethan stepped forward covering Jackson’s smug smile up with a kiss.

           “Mmm…” Jackson growled in approval. He wrapped his arms around Ethan’s neck and jumped slightly, hooking his feet around Ethan’s muscular ass. Ethan grabbed Jackson’s waist easily supporting him with werewolf strength and slammed the pair of them back against the windows. The latches rattled and Jackson laughed.

           “That’s more like it...”

           Ethan growled his eyes flashing blue. He guided his cock into Jackson’s waiting ass and slammed home. Jackson gave a small yowl as he adjusted and gripped Ethan’s neck tighter already twitching in anticipation.

           “Come on.” Jackson growled his own eyes starting to glow. “Give it to me.”

           Ethan was more then happy to comply and began pumping his hips, driving his cock into Jackson at a break neck pace. Jackson gave a guttural cry of pleasure, and kissed Ethan.

           Ethan felt claws on the back of his neck and had no doubt his own were out as well. He growled feeling his fangs too, and nipped Jackson’s neck lightly. Jackson groaned and turned his head further aside in a gesture of mock submissiveness. His own teeth found Ethan’s ear lobe and pulled gently.

           “Harder.” Jackson demanded.

           Pumping even faster now, Ethan groaned in pleasure. The windows were shaking again, Jackson’s back slamming into them with each of Ethan’s thrusts. Jackson's own cock was bouncing between them precum splattering across both sets of abs.

           “I’m so close Ethan…” He moaned. “C’mon-more please…”

           Ethan gave three more powerful deep thrusts, his cock pounding into Jackson’s prostate with each one. Jackson came with a howl of pleasure drenching Ethan’s chest in his cum. Ethan roared, his own orgasm following close behind.

           Panting, his legs suddenly feeling like jelly, Ethan slide to the floor easing Jackson down with him. He lay flat on his back and sighed happily. Jackson rolled over next to him. The windows were streaked with sweat from the sex, and on one Ethan could make out an almost perfect print of the top half of Jackson’s ass.

           “Well I guess we have to add cleaning the windows to our list now.”

           Jackson grinned. “Worth it.”

***

           Ethan yawned and rolled out of bed. Today was Saturday, so besides working some more on unpacking he really didn't have anything to do. He grabbed a quick shower and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading down to the building's lobby. 

           Each of the apartments had a mailbox down by the front desk. Ethan took the key and opened theirs. It looked to be mostly junk, some ads and a flyer or two. One offered a free pizza-Ethan might actually check that one out. 

           "-I know what I heard! I've been in this building almost ten years now-"

           Drawn by the shouting Ethan looked over at an older woman, probably in her late sixties arguing with the building manager. The manager seemed to be trying to calm her down.

           "Ma'm I assure you we take all noise complaints very seriously but no one here has dogs. Or pets pets of any kind. The rules are very clear-"

           "I heard them!" The woman insisted. As Ethan looked closer he though it might be Mrs. Jones, the sweet old lady he and Jackson had briefly seen yesterday who lived just one door down. "Someone has dogs. The things' barking and howling kept me up half the night!"

 _That's weird_. Ethan thought. _I wonder_ -realization hit him suddenly. He blushed. _Oh no..._

            Jackson, of course found the situation hilarious. 

            "Oh if she only knew." Jackson laughed. "Actually I bet she'd find it pretty hot. I mean look at us-"

            Ethan smacked him on the arm. "Be serious. She's our neighbor. We have to do something nice for her."

            "Do they make "Sorry our incredible werewolf sex woke you up" cards?" Jackson laughed. 

            Ethan just rolled his eyes. "I'm getting her a pie or something..."

            "And saying what?" Jackson grinned. 

            "I don't know..." Ethan shrugged. "Something."

***

            Later that afternoon they stood outside Mrs. Jones door, Ethan carrying a pie he'd picked up.

            "I hope she likes cheery..."

            Jackson shook his head. This whole idea seemed silly to him but Ethan had made him come along. "So are you going to knock?"

            "I'm getting there." Ethan said. "I'm just wondering if-"

            Jackson leaned forward and knocked on the door. Ethan glared at him but Jackson just grinned. The door opened a moment later.

            "Yes?" Mrs. Jones asked, clearly confused by their being there. 

            "Hi." Ethan smiled. "Mrs. Jones right? We just moved in next door. We wanted to come by and introduce ourselves. I don't know if you like pie or not-" 

            "Oh well aren't you two just the sweetest things." She reached forward and pinched Ethan's check. Jackson barely stifled a laugh by pretending to come down with a sudden coughing fit. "Thank you so much." She took the pie from Ethan and smiled even wider. "So considerate. And so handsome too! Are you boys seeing anyone? Because you know I have a granddaughter who-"

            Jackson smiled and wrapped an arm around Ethan. "I'm afraid we're taken." 

            "Oh!" Understanding flashed across her face. Ethan smiled awkwardly. "Oh well how nice. Good for you boys."

            "Thank you." Jackson said. 

            "Now if you boys need anything don't hesitate to ask." Mrs. Jones was beaming. "We're neighbors now and I've been in this building a long time."

            Ethan smiled. "Thank you. That's really-"

            "-Actually I have a question." Jackson cut in. "Those dogs last night...did you hear-"

            "Oh! See I told them I couldn't have been the only one who heard them." Mrs. Jones sighed. "Management said maybe a window was open or something. As if they could make that much noise from the street..." She trailed off. "Did they keep you boys up too?"

            "Oh yeah." Jackson smirked. "We were up all night..." 

            Ethan was blushing bright red. "We should probably go.Thank you-"

            "No thank you boys for the pie. It was so nice." 

            Mrs. Jones shut her door and Ethan turned back towards their apartment. Jackson followed him grinning. 

            "I'm going to kill you.." Ethan grumbled.

            Jackson just laughed. 


	2. Lacrosse and Other Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan discovers some of Jackson's old lacrosse gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after chapter seven of Broken Together but before chapter eight.

          Ethan found them when he was unpacking one of the last boxes of things from the old apartment. The box was labeled as just “Jackson’s stuff” and from what Ethan had been able to tell likely had spent the majority of its time in London at the back of Jackson’s closet. But buried in all the junk and strange odds and ends was a set of two lacrosse sticks and some balls. The sticks looked well used-likely some coming with Jackson from Beacon Hills but the container of balls was brand new, the seal still unbroken.

          Grabbing the sticks Ethan walked back to the bedroom where Jackson was watching TV.

          “I didn’t know you still had lacrosse sticks.”

          “Hmm?” Jackson looked up at them seemingly uninterested. “Oh those. Yeah…”

          “Where do you want me to put them at?” Ethan asked.

          Jackson shrugged. “I don’t care. Honestly I should probably just get rid of them. I never use them anymore anyways…” A note of bitterness crept into his voice.

          “You haven’t played at all since you moved here?” Ethan asked baffled. He’d figured from the dust on the sticks it had been awhile since they’d been used but he hadn’t considered it could be as long ago as Jackson was implying. Ethan knew how much Jackson had loved lacrosse. It had been one of the biggest parts of his high school life.

          “They don’t really play much lacrosse over here…” Jackson said.

          Ethan smiled. “Well we should play sometime then.”

          “What?” Jackson asked.

          “Me and you.” Ethan said. “Lacrosse.”

          Jackson gave Ethan a bemused look. “I’d destroy you.”

          “Hey-“ Ethan feigned indignity “I’ll have you know Danny was teaching me how to play. He said I could have easily made the team if I’d stuck around…”

          “Right…” Jackson smirked. “and who do you think helped teach Danny?”

          “You’re so sure you’d win?” Ethan leaned over the bed his face hovering over Jackson’s.

          Jackson grinned. “I guarantee it.”

          “Then prove it.” Ethan taunted.

          “What right now?” Jackson laughed.

          “Tomorrow.” Ethan said. “I’ve got some stuff to finish up here and a couple of errands to run.”

          Jackson’s brow furrowed. “What errands? I can help with whatever-“

          “You just worry about finding us a place to play.” Ethan beamed. “And try not to worry too much about losing…”

          Jackson snorted. “Believe me I’m not losing any sleep over it..”

***

          They ended up playing on a soccer field in a local park. The nets would be bigger then standard lacrosse nets of course, but for one on one it wouldn’t matter as much. The sun was out in force, and there was just the barest hint of a breeze.

          Jackson was wearing a worn pair of Beacon Hills shorts that almost looked as if they could have come from his old uniform. He’d opted not to wear his old jersey- though Ethan knew he still had it-and had instead pulled on a white tank top that showed of the impressive muscles in his arms. He spun the lacrosse stick around effortlessly, wholly in his element.

          Ethan on the other hand was wearing a pair of black athletic shorts he usually used for running and a snug t-shirt. He twirled his own lacrosse stick experimentally. Ethan might have actually played more recently then Jackson he realized, but looking at them it was clear who was the more experienced player.

          “Do you want to set a point limit?” Jackson asked smugly, “Or should we just keep going until you give up?”

          “Just drop the ball.” Ethan laughed.

          Jackson set the ball in the middle of the field and they took up positions on either side of it.

          “On three?” Ethan asked.

          “Sure.” Jackson grinned. “Still not too late to back out. I don’t have to embarrass you like this in public…

          Ethan rolled his eyes. “Suddenly I’m having a much clearer picture of what you must have been like in Beacon Hills…”

          A short bark of laughter escaped Jackson.

          “Ready then?”

          Ethan nodded.

          “One…two…THREE!”

          The both moved for the ball instantly. Just as Ethan thought he could scoop it up, Jackson flicked his stick and knocked the ball into the air, catching it effortlessly. He smirked.

          Ethan just shook his head and took a few steps back, ready to meet Jackson. Jackson cradled the ball careful, taking note of Ethan’s stance, which foot he had more weight on. Jackson charged forward moving towards Ethan’s left. Ethan pivoted and brought his own stick up to meet Jackson’s, intent on stealing the ball from him-but at the last second Jackson spun his body, putting his back to Ethan, his stick and the ball just out of reach.

          Ethan recovered quickly, but Jackson was already rushing down the field. Ethan followed hot on his heels. He jumped ready to tackle Jackson before his boyfriend had a chance to shoot. Jackson looked over his shoulder at Ethan and grinned. _What’s he planning?_ Ethan collided with Jackson and the two of them began to fall forward. Too late, Ethan saw Jackson’s intention. At the exact moment Ethan had tackled him Jackson raised his stick ready to throw the ball, as Ethan charged into him Jackson used Ethan’s momentum as well as his own strength to fling to the ball all the way to the goal. The boys landed on the ground and Ethan heard the dull thump of the ball hitting the net in the goal.

          Jackson grinned beneath him. “That’s one for me.”

          “Okay so maybe you’re as good as you think.” Ethan stood up and offered a hand to Jackson. Jackson took it and jogged a few steps back towards the other goal.

          “I told you…” Jackson smiled. “Now c’mon-show me what you’ve got.”

          Ethan walked down to the other end of the field and retrieved the ball. He picked it up and twirled it around in his stick once, eyeing Jackson. Jackson had taken up a position a few feet in front of the other goal. Ethan grinned a sudden idea coming to him. He ran down the field.

          Watching him closely, Jackson had to admire Ethan’s form. For someone who hadn’t really played much lacrosse he moved well. There was something familiar in the way he was coming towards Jackson now- _Ah._ Inspiration hit him. _So that’s what he’s up to._ Jackson moved forward ready to meet Ethan’s advance.

           The positioning was almost perfect. Ethan saw Jackson come forward and nearly laughed. _Oh he’s going to hate this.._ Ethan gripped up on his stick spinning it faster. He moved closer to Jackson as though he was trying to get past him. Jackson planted himself right in front of Ethan his arms and legs spread wide to make himself as much of an obstacle as possible. _Perfect._ Ethan switched hands suddenly, letting his stick fall towards the ground and lobed the ball as hard as he could aiming it between Jackson’s legs and towards the goal.

           When Ethan had first started trying to learn lacrosse Danny had pulled the same trick shot on him. Pulling it out here might be just what he needed to deflate his boyfriend’s ego a bit. The shot looked good-but then at the last possible second Jackson turned and the ball bounced of his thigh. He grimaced briefly, but was all smiles again when he saw Ethan’s surprise.

           “How-“

           “Danny used to try the same trick on me back in the day.” Jackson laughed. “You’re going to have to do better then Steiner…”

           Ethan grinned. “Oh I plan to.”

***

           Ethan did eventually manage to score. A few times even. But he was no real match for Jackson. In spite of Jackson’s earlier goading in the end neither of them kept a real tally, but Jackson had clearly scored more. Along the way Ethan ditched his shirt-the heat finally getting to him. His muscled chest was glistening with sweat. Jackson was a little more distracted after that-a happy coincidence to Ethan’s comfort, but he still out played Ethan.

           About an hour into their make shift game Ethan had the ball again. He was charging down the field towards the net when Jackson knocked him down with a well timed tackle.

            “Ufff…” Ethan huffed. They fell to the grass Jackson pinning Ethan with a grin.

            “Predictable.” Jackson laughed.

            Ethan smirked. “Well not all of us are lacrosse super wolves.”

            Jackson grinned. “You seem to forget-I was good at this game before I got the bite.” He trailed a hand over Ethan’s naked chest teasingly.

            “Mm. So you keep reminding me.”

            Jackson leaned back, prepared to climb off Ethan and help him up, and stopped suddenly. In the last scuffle Ethan’s shorts had come down an inch or two in front, not anything indecent-but enough for Jackson to see what he had on underneath. A bright white jockstrap.

            Running a hand down Ethan’s side Jackson fingered the top of the elastic. “When did you get this?”

            “What?” Confused by the sudden attention it took Ethan a moment to realize what Jackson meant.

            "The jock.” Ethan could see Jackson’s eyes darkening and smell the uptick in his boyfriend’s arousal.

            “I have it for when I go running.” Ethan said. “I don’t really like the idea of showing everyone my junk.”

            “Hmm.” Jackson hummed happily. “I don’t know-I kind of like the image of your cock swinging around in your shorts. You’d probably make some people very jealous.”

            “You would.” Ethan snorted. “But not everyone likes showing off _quite_ as much as you do.” The smell of Jackson’s arousal was getting stronger. “This really does something for you?”

            “You in a jockstarp?” Jackson growled happily. “I can think of several things I’d like to do with that…”

            “Some old locker room fantasies you haven’t told me about?” Ethan laughed.

            Jackson chuckled. “Says the guy who asked me to dress up in my old lacrosse uniform for him…”

            Ethan shrugged. “What can I say it looks good on you.” Jackson smirked and opened his mouth to reply. “-I know, I know.” Ethan laughed. “Everything looks good on you.”

            “Speaking of looking…” Jackson’s hand grabbed a hold of Ethan’s shorts ready to pull them the rest of the way off. Ethan’s hand was on his instantly.

            He laughed. “Much as I love your inner exhibitionist I think we better take this back to the apartment.”

            “Fine…” Jackson growled and reluctantly rolled off of Ethan. He reached out a hand to help his boyfriend up. Ethan took it, still smiling. Jackson reached down to help Ethan pull up his shorts and shamelessly grabbed Ethan’s ass. “But this is mine when we get there.”

            Ethan laughed and gave Jackson a playful shove. “I think that could be arranged.”

***

            They made the trip back to the apartment in record time. If it weren’t for his superior werewolf reflexes Ethan was sure Jackson would have wreaked the car in his hurry. As it was, Ethan enjoyed his boyfriend’s determination, more so since they did in fact arrive safely.

            No sooner had they stepped into the elevator then Jackson was attacking Ethan’s mouth. His hand ran over Ethan’s wash board abs-he hadn’t bothered to put his shirt back on- and likely would have gone farther if more tenants hadn't stepped onto the elevator a few moments later. The last few floors were torture for Jackson, Ethan standing just a few steps away, shirtless and sweaty from the park, more then close enough for Jackson to take what he wanted. Ethan, was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying Jackson’s obvious discomfort, and making small talk with the other passengers.

            “-Yeah it really is a gorgeous day out.”

            A young woman who Jackson thought lived on the floor below them nodded, her gaze lingering just a little longer than Jackson would have liked on Ethan’s chest. “I always love weather like this.”

            The doors chimed and the woman stepped out, leaving just one other man in the elevator with them. When the door finally opened again on their floor Jackson grabbed Ethan’s wrist and practically dragged him down the hall to their door.

            Ethan laughed. “Someone might almost think you were eager for something Jaxs…”

            Jackson growled softly-he knew the last thing Ethan wanted was for the neighbors to question any strange noises again and hurriedly unlocked the door. He shoved Ethan inside, bolting in after him. Jackson slammed the door behind them as Ethan kicked off his shoes. Jackson turned back to face Ethan his eye glowing the full werewolf blue. “Bedroom. Now.”

            Ethan walked down the hall and flopped onto the bed like he hadn’t a care in the world. “Always so demanding…” He ran his hand over his abs scratching them lazily.

            Jackson stood over the bed hungrily. He planted his hands on Ethan’s knees and leaned forward to steal a kiss from him. “Thank you for always humoring me.”

            “Well you know I don’t roll over for just anybody…” Ethan smiled. More often then not between the two of them it was Jackson who wound up on the bottom. Ethan and Jackson both enjoyed topping and bottoming, but they had their preferences. Before Jackson, Ethan had been almost exclusively a top, but with Jackson he traded off a bit more. Regardless of position though, Jackson almost always called the shots, the smaller boy always being so impatient and demanding.

            “Now-“Jackson growled his hands moving up from Ethan’s knees to his thighs each grabbing a handful of the loose material of Ethan’s shorts. “I think these need to go.”

            Ethan laughed and lifted his hips up off the bed. Taking his cue, Jackson yanked the shorts down in one swift tug, stripping his boyfriend of his socks too as he went. Ethan was left just in his jockstrap. A jockstrap with a bulging pouch.

            Jackson grinned and grabbed a hold of Ethan’s legs again. “You look incredible like this…” Jackson leaned forward and mouthed at the mesh pouch. Ethan groaned at the contact. Jackson could feel his boyfriend’s cock hardening, and could smell the mix of sweat and precum. He practically shivered with excitement.

            Laying back on the bed, Ethan didn’t have a very clear of Jackson, but he could smell him. Pure lust was coming off of Jackson in waves. “Jezz Jackson…this really turns you on this much?” he groaned.

            “You have no idea.” Jackson moaned. He ran his tongue over the pouch of Ethan’s jock again, and felt his Ethan’s cock twitch hopefully, straining for more contact. Between the precum Ethan was leaking and Jackson’s own saliva, the white fabric of the jockstrap was almost see through in parts-Jackson could clearly make out the purple head of Ethan’s cock and the beginnings of the blood flushed shaft. But as hot as that sight was Jackson wanted something more. He reached up and kissed Ethan again before whispering in his ear. “Turn over.”

            Ethan was happy to comply, flipping onto his stomach and giving Jackson his first real view of Ethan’s ass in the jock.

            “Wow…” Jackson growled happily. Ethan’s amazing bubble butt was on perfect display, the tight straps of the jock accentuating and framing the impressively muscled backside. It looked good enough to eat-and Jackson planned on doing just that. “I sometimes forget what a great ass you have…”

            Laughing, Ethan climbed to his knees and leaned forward, presenting Jackson an even better view. Jackson grinned, and reached out to grab one of the straps. He pulled it towards him and then let it snap back, the force of it making Ethan’s ass dance before his eyes.

            “Mmm…” Jackson grabbed one of Ethan’s firm cheeks in both hands and slowly spread them apart. Ethan’s puckered hole winked at him. Jackson ran a finger from the bottom of the jock’s pouch up Ethan’s taint, and to his hole, circling the tight ring of muscles there. Ethan twitched at the unexpected contact.

            “You look so good.” Jackson leaned forward ran his tongue over the muscled rim causing Ethan to shudder again.

            “C’mon Jackson…” Ethan moaned.

            Jackson grinned. It wasn’t very often he got to enjoy Ethan asking for more. He spread his boyfriends cheeks further and worked his tongue gently into his hole-darting it in and out ever so slowly.

            “Ufff…” Ethan shifted his weight to just one hand and reached down between his legs. Jackson grabbed his hand and pinned it against Ethan’s back.

            “Really?” Ethan sighed in frustration. His cock was painfully hard now, straining against the constricting fabric of the jockstrap. “Let me at least jerk off.”

            “I don’t think so.” Jackson said wolfishly. He pulled back on the jockstrap making it cling even tighter to Ethan’s cock. “I like you just like this.”

            Jackson dove back into Ethan’s ass, his tongue delving deeper and deeper into his boyfriend’s crevice. Ethan groaned in pleasure. Jackson’s own cock was still trapped in his shorts. Face still flush with Ethan’s muscled ass, Jackson made quick work of his own shorts and boxers. He pulled his head back to catch his breath and quickly shuck off his tank top too. He could see Ethan’s rosy ring of muscle still shinning with his spit. Jackson licked his lips and gave his cock a few quick tugs. He was already leaking precum. Jackson guided his cock to Ethan’s waiting hole, smearing small dribbles of precum over his opening as he teased him.

            “You ready?” Jackson asked.

            “Just get it in me already Jackson.” Ethan growled.

            Jackson laughed. “Only cause you asked so nicely.” He lined himself up and slammed his entire length home, his balls slapping against Ethan’s ass as he bottomed out. They both groaned at the sudden spike in pleasure.

            “You feel amazing Ethan…” Jackson moaned. He pulled back slowly only to immediately shove his cock all the back into Ethan’s waiting ass.

            A small whine of pleasure escaped Ethan. “Oh-right there Jackson…c’mon…”

            Jackson set a vicious pace, snapping his hips up into Ethan with full force, aiming for Ethan’s prostate with each thrust. Jackson kept one hand on Ethan’s jockstrap pulling it tight like reins while his other circled down between Ethan’s legs. The jock’s pouch was almost completely soaked through now, Ethan’s large cock fighting to escape the restricting cloth. Jackson grabbed the pouch and squeezed, loving it as another moan escaped from Ethan.

            “Please Jaxs-“ Ethan said breathlessly.

            Jackson fumbled to grasp Ethan’s cock through the mesh and began stroking the trapped organ in time with Jackson’s own thrusts. Jackson knew he wouldn’t last long like this and he wanted Ethan to finish before he did.

            Jackson leaned farther forward, putting his weight onto Ethan’s back so he could whisper in the larger boys ear. “Does it feel good Ethan?”

            Ethan growled incoherently.

            Jackson laughed and nipped his ear lobe. He kept jerking Ethan off, but he brought his other hand up to caress Ethan’s chest, running it along his defined abs and up to his nipples. Jackson pinched one carefully rubbing the nub between his thumb and forefinger.

            Ethan gave a small howl of shock and turned his head to kiss Jackson. “You’re the worst…” he gasped.

            “But you love me anyways.” Jackson laughed.

            “I-ohhhh…”

            Whatever response Ethan had planned was swallowed up by his orgasm. Ethan’s whole body shuddered briefly-and then Jackson could feel the jock’s mesh pouch being coated with his boyfriend’s load. Ethan’s ass clamped down even tighter around Jackson’s cock, the tremors of Ethan’s orgasm serving to push Jackson over the edge a moment later.

            Ethan slid boneless to the bed and sighed happily. Jackson slid his cock out of Ethan gently and dropped down next to him.

            With some effort, Ethan rolled over onto his back. He glanced down to inspect the damage. His jockstrap was completely covered in cum. He sighed. “You owe me a new one.”

            “I think I can do that.” Jackson grinned wolfishly. “Provided we can keep this one too…for obvious reasons.”

            Ethan shook his head, but couldn’t help smiling at his boyfriend’s antics. “We’ll see…”

***

            Lacrosse became a somewhat regular activity for them after that. Jackson hadn’t realized how much he'd missed it. Ethan was slowly getting better too, though it would be awhile until he could truly match Jackson. But that was okay. And if afterwards they frequently wound up in bed? Jackson was totally okay with that too.


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Jackson have some fun at a costume party.

            Ethan smiled and leaned back against the Porsche. It was a beautiful day outside. Unseasonably warm and sunny, but with a cool breeze that kept things pleasant. He checked his phone. The school should be letting out soon.

            In the distance he heard a bell ring, the noise carrying clearly to the parking lot with his wolf hearing. If he really focused, Ethan thought he could just pick out the sound of Jackson's voice over the dinn of students getting ready to leave. He was talking to a girl- but Ethan couldn't make out much more than that. Whatever they were talking about Jackson didn't seem very interested. Ethan saw him walking out of the main building a few minutes later, a huge grin on his face when he caught sight of Ethan.

            "Hey." Jackson said warmly giving his boyfriend a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?"

            “I was in the area.” Ethan shrugged. “Thought I’d come by and surprise you.”

            Jackson frowned. “What were you doing in this part of town?”

            “I had a meeting with one of the school administrators actually.” Ethan said.

            “You're thinking about finishing school?" Jackson asked.

            “Eh maybe.” Ethan shrugged. “Exploring my options I guess at this stage. Trying to at least figure out some idea of what I want to do…” He trailed off. Money wasn’t really an object for Ethan after what Deucalion had set up for him-for either of them really given Jackson’s own wealth-Ethan could probably live off the interest comfortably for the rest of his life. He just wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with that life just yet.

            Jackson grinned slyly. “I think I might enjoy being able to show off my super great boyfriend at school.”

            Ethan rolled his eyes and caught sight of a crumpled paper in Jackson’s hand. “What’s that?”

            “Oh.” Jackson unrolled it and passed it to Ethan. “A flyer for this dumb party some of my classmates are putting on. They’re inviting practically the whole school.”

            Ethan skimmed the flyer excitedly. “A Halloween party?”

            Jackson nodded.

            “We should go.”

            Jackson cocked an eyebrow skeptically. “Why?”

            “It’ll be fun.” Ethan said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It says to wear costumes and everything. I haven’t gotten to go to a good Halloween party in forever.”

            “Why would you want to?” Jackson laughed sarcastically. “Our whole lives are basically one long Halloween freak show.”

            “I love Halloween.” Ethan’s smile was infectious. “Growing up it was our favorite holiday. Aiden and I always used to come up with these cool costumes together…” He sighed wistfully.

            “I hate Halloween.” Jackson said pathetically, already seeing the writing on the wall, Ethan was just enjoying this too much. If a stupid party would make him this happy…

            “Oh come on.” Ethan nudged him gently. “Please? I promise we don’t even have to do a couple’s costume.”

            Jackson hadn’t even considered that. _Dodged a bullet at least._ He looked again at the eagerness in his boyfriend’s eye and groaned. “Fine-but I get to pick out my own costume.”

            Ethan was grinning from ear to ear. “I can live with that.”

            Jackson pulled out his phone and shook his head. “I’ll let the girl who’s hosting it know we’re going.” He sent off a quick text message. Ethan kissed him on the check teasingly.

            “I promise you’ll have fun.”

***

            The week leading up to the party saw Jackson being dragged along to several party shops by Ethan as he tried to piece together a costume. Jackson still had no idea what he wanted to go as.

            “What do you think about this?” Ethan asked holding up a large black cape.

            “For me or for you?” Jackson asked skeptically.

            Ethan rolled his eyes. “Me.”

            “Good cause I would never wear that.” Jackson laughed. He took a closer look at the cape. “I don’t know it could be nice. What exactly are you going for?”

            “Not telling.” Ethan grinned. “If I don’t get to know what you’re going as then you have to be surprised by my choice too.” He picked up the cape and gave it another look. “I think I’m going to get this…”

            As Ethan headed up to the cash register to get his cape, Jackson looked around the store desperate for some inspiration. The party was just two days away and he still had no clue what to go as. His eyes wandered over countless costume accessories-hats, glasses, colored contacts-

            “You getting anything?” Ethan had his cape bagged up and was looking back at Jackson from the register. Jackson smirked. Suddenly he had an idea…

***

            “Hey can I borrow your leather jacket?” Jackson asked.

            Ethan gave him a bemused look. “You’re asking now?”

            Jackson grinned. “It’s for part of my costume. If your okay with it.”

            “Go ahead.” Ethan smiled. He had no idea what Jackson was planning on using the jacket for but his curiosity was peaked. “Just don’t get anything on it okay?”

            “Well there go all my plans.” Jackson rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Like I don’t know what a pain leather is to get clean.”

***

            Half an hour before the party was set to start they were both still getting ready. Ethan was adjusting his cape in the bathroom mirror. He’d spiked his hair a little bit, and had even put some make up on his face to make him appear paler. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw how well his look was coming together. The irony of perfecting a vampire costume in a mirror wasn’t lost on him either. Besides the cape Ethan was wearing a satiny costume suit he’d found, coupled with a pair of his own real dress shoes. If they were going to be walking around and probably dancing at the party Ethan wanted his feet to be comfortable. He’d even gotten a pair of fake fangs too, and had painted a little blood to be dripping from them and down his lips.

            He popped the fangs in and snarled at the mirror. He laughed. “You almost ready Jackson?” He called out. The fangs weren’t the easiest things to talk around but Ethan had more experience then most. Jackson had sequestered himself in their bedroom to put on his own costume.

            “Almost.” Jackson stepped out of the bedroom carefully his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Jackson was wearing Ethan’s leather jacket, a tight white tank top underneath. The jeans he had on were some of the tightest Jackson owned, practically painted onto his skin, and showed off his impressive legs with each step. His boyfriend looked amazing-but it wasn’t much of a costume.

            “I don’t get it.” Ethan said looking over the clothes one more time in case he’d missed something. And if his gaze lingered a little longer than necessary on Jackson’s ass in those jeans-well it was purely coincidence. A funny though crossed his mind. “What are you-Derek Hale’s younger blonder brother? And why are your eyes closed?”

            Jackson grinned. “Funny you should say that…” Jackson cocked his head to one side and- _was he seriously doing what Ethan thought he was-_ Jackson’s face shifted and hair flowed down his cheeks, as he slowly wolfed out. He’d popped his claws too Ethan saw. Ethan was about to say something when he saw that Jackson had opened his eyes. _Oh hell…_

Jackson laughed seeing Ethan’s start of surprise. Instead on his normal clear blue his eyes glowed a deep red. Not quite the shade of a real alpha, but close enough to make Ethan pause. “They’re just contacts.” Jackson laughed again. “I saw them in the store and couldn’t resist.”

            It was a pretty impressive image. Seeing his boyfriend with Alpha eyes was well-hot. Ethan wasn’t really sure how else to put it. Still the whole idea was a little crazy. “You’re going to go to the party wolfed out like that?”

            Jackson just nodded, still grinning.

            “You know you’re insane right?” Ethan asked.

            Jackson laughed. “It’s been said before.”

            “What if someone figures out it’s not a costume?”

            “The only people who would see this and put two and two together are hunters.” Jackson said confidently. “And frankly if any of the kids at my school are hunters I’d rather know then not know.”

            Ethan hummed noncommittally. 

            Jackson looked Ethan's own costume over. It looked good on him, but Jackson was stopped from admiring it by a sudden thought. "Vampires aren't real are they?"

            "What?" Ethan laughed, and looked at Jackson as if he had suddenly sprouted an extra head. "Of course not."

            "Oh come on..." Jackson rolled his eyes. "Like it's totally out of the question given the lives we lead."

            "Well-" Ethan paused a moment to give it some thought. "I've never heard of one. Or met someone who has..." He trailed off. "But I supposed it's always _possible..."_

            Jackson snorted. "What have our lives come to when we have to seriously think about stuff like this?"

            Ethan grinned and caught hold of the leather jacket, using it to slowly pull Jackson closer to him. "I don't know...I'm pretty happy with life right now."

            "Mm." Jackson moaned agreeablely and kissed Ethan, the plastic fangs feeling odd against Jackson's real ones. "I second that."

***

            They managed to keep their hands off each long enough to get to the actual party-arriving just a little later than they'd planned. The party was being held a little ways out of London proper, in a mansion owned by the family of one of Jackson's classmates. The whole house seemed decorated for the occasion. The hedges on the drive to the actual house had all been strung with fake cobwebs and lights. Ethan saw what must have been close to a hundred carved jack-o-lanterns scattered around the grounds, lighting up the yard in an errie but festive glow. 

            Inside the house was just as impressive. The furniture in the main hall had all been cleared away to create a dance floor, and a DJ had set up shop at the far end of the room. A caldron of dry ice had been placed in each corner, the mist wafting out across the dancers and guests. The chandelier had more fake cobwebs and even a few spiders hanging from it. Colored lights flashed orange and black and purple, bathing the whole room. People were screaming and laughing and altogether seemed to be having a wild time. 

            "Can always trust Amelia to go all out." Jackson grumbled, but Ethan caught the small smile on his face. 

            "You want to dance?" Ethan asked.

            Jackson took his hand and led the way out onto the dance floor. The song reached a crescendo and they joined everyone else in jumping to the beat. 

            They kept dancing for awhile-enjoying each other and the energy of the crowd. Ethan pulled Jackson close and kissed him, swaying their hips together in time with the music. Jackson gave a small growl of approval and snuck his hands under Ethan's cape to latch firmly onto his boyfriend's ass. They were fully grinding against each other at this point, though they were far from the only couple doing so. Ethan knew he was starting to get hard, and felt an answering bulge in Jackson's jeans. Ethan's looser costume gave him a little more freedom, but if they kept up like this Jackson's arousal would soon be obvious to anyone who looked. There was really no hiding it in those jeans. 

            Ethan laughed and took a step back. "Thirsty?"

            Jackson snorted. "You're asking me it _I'm_  thirsty?"

            Ethan rolled his eyes. "I mean do you want something to drink."

            "Oh." Jackson laughed. It was pretty hot under the lights, especially with all the bodies packed so close together dancing. "Yeah that sounds good." 

            They untangled themselves from the crowd and made their way to the kitchen. There were any number of drinks available but right now Jackson just wanted some water. He grabbed a bottle and lifted it up to Ethan in question. His boyfriend nodded. Jackson tossed him the bottle. Ethan unscrewed the top and took a long drink before tossing it back to Jackson. 

            Jackson took several sips himself. The water was ice cold, and made him realize just how hot he was. He downed one more swallow and dumped the rest over his head. Ethan just laughed. 

            "Jackson?" A girl dressed as a some kind of fairy was making her way though the kitchen towards them. "It is you! I'm so glad you changed your mind about coming." 

            "Hi Amelia." Jackson nodded politely. He gestured to Ethan and grinned. "Thank him. I wouldn't be caught dead at something like this if he hadn't roped me into it."

            The girl, Amelia as Ethan now knew her, turned to him and smiled. "You must be Ethan! I've heard so much about you. You're even cuter than Jackson said."

            Ethan raised an eyebrow and gave Jackson an amused look. Jackson mumbled something incoherent and looked away. Ethan laughed. He extended a hand to Ameila. "It's nice to meet you.Your costume looks great."

            "Oh thank you." Amelia grinned, clearly flattered. "So sweet too. You make a very sexy vampire." Ethan twirled his cape stylishly, making her laugh again. "This one though-" she gave Jackson a quick once over. "That's a pretty sad looking werewolf costume Jackson."

            "What do you mean?" Jackson scoffed.

            "See I told him no one would think it looked real." Ethan grinned, enjoying this all way too much.

            Amelia nodded knowingly. "Not very scary at all. Looks like you just slapped some extra hair on your face and got contacts."

            Jackson just spluttered a moment, baffled as to how he should respond. 

            "-anyways" Amelia contuined "I'm heading back out to dance. Enjoy the party!"

            Jackson watched her go still at a loss for words. When she was finally out of earshot Ethan laughed, unable to hold it in any longer.

            "It's not funny." Jackson glowered. 

            "It's pretty funny." Ethan said breathlessly. "A real life werewolf and people think it looks fake."

            "I'd totally scare her as a wolf."

            "I'm sure." Ethan chuckled. 

            Jackson glared at him. 

            "Oh come on don't be like that-" Ethan rolled his eyes. "You're a very scary werewolf when you want to be. Happy?" 

            Jackson shrugged but smiled. "It helps. But feel free to keep singing my praises."

            Ethan shook his head and grabbed his boyfriend's hand again. "Come on. I want to dance some more."

            Jackson grinned and followed him back to the dance floor.

            The main hall was even more packed now, but neither of them were really bothered by it. Jackson always loved the attention of a crowd, and with werewolf strength they could move between people easily enough. They found themselves in one of the corners before long, near a set of doors that looked to lead back out into the yard. In the slightly darker corner the glow of Jackson’s contacts seemed even more pronounced. Ethan found himself starring at them again. Noticing his boyfriend’s gaze Jackson chuckled.

            “So you never actually told me what you think of them.” Jackson said.

            “The contacts?” Ethan asked.

            “Yeah.” Jackson smirked. “Would I make a good Alpha?”

            Ethan stopped to think about it for a minute. As intriguing as the visual was, the idea of Jackson as an actual Alpha was almost laughable. “I don’t know…” Ethan laughed. “No offense but I’m not sure you’d actually be any good at it.”

            Jackson snorted and couldn’t help the smirk that broke across his face. “This from the guy who when he was an Alpha ran around with a pack of crazies.”

            “Exactly.” Ethan grinned. “I have experience being a bad Alpha. I know them when I see them.”      

            “Mm.” Jackson growled softly and pulled Ethan closer to him, getting lost in the music again. They danced together like that for awhile, lost in their own little world. Jackson was pulled back to the present by an appreciative whistle. He peaked over his shoulder in the direction of the sound.

            Some guy Jackson didn’t recognize was starring at him, at least Jackson didn’t think he knew who the guy was, it was harder to tell with the bad Iron Man mask the guy was wearing. He walked right up to Jackson and Ethan, his eyes glued to Jackson’s ass.

            “You look pretty great.” The guy called out. “Werewolf?”

            Jackson nodded, grinning at the guy’s attention.

            “That’s a pretty nice costume.” The guy smirked smugly. “Of course I wouldn’t mind taking it off you too.”

            Jackson almost laughed. Was this guy really going to try hitting on him in front of his boyfriend? It might have been funny if it didn’t reek of desperation and jerkiness.

            Ethan stepped up between Jackson and the iron ass clown. “He’s with me.”

            “Obviously.” Jackson added, because they had just been making out on the dance floor in front of everyone. “Flattered I guess, but not interested dude.”

            “Please.” The guy just scoffed. “You two that opposed to sharing? Werewolf boy must want it. I mean he’s practically putting himself on display in those jeans-

            Ethan’s whole body seemed to stiffen, and Jackson could see him clenching his fists. He smiled. Protective and possessive Ethan wasn’t something he got to see very often.

            “You need to walk away.” Ethan said with a calm betrayed by his posture. “Right now.”

            “Like I have to listen to you.“ The guy moved to take a step forward-

            -and proceeded to fall promptly on his back as Ethan gave him one short shove to the gut. The guy looked completely baffled.

            “C’mon.” Ethan took Jackson’s hand and led him to the nearby side doors. “Let’s get out of here.”

            Jackson was more than happy to follow his boyfriend, grinning like an idiot the whole time. When they finally got outside, Ethan caught sight of his face and stopped.

            “What?” Ethan said guiltily.

            “That was kind of hot.” Jackson smirked. “You shutting that guy down like that.”

            “Really?” Ethan snorted.

            Jackson shrugged. “What can I say?” He pinned Ethan’s hands against the tree and kissed his boyfriend deeply. Ethan hummed happily.

            “Well if this is the reward I think I’ll take it.”

            “Oh I’m just getting started.” Without releasing Ethan’s hands Jackson slid down to his knees, his features shifting back to fully human. He looked up at Ethan wolfishly, daring his boyfriend to stop him. When no protest came, he let go of one of Ethan’s hands temporarily, to free his own to undo Ethan’s pants. Jackson pulled open his boyfriend’s fly and shoved his boxers out of the way, exposing Ethan’s quickly hardening cock to the cool night air.

            “Jackson…” Ethan groaned impatiently.

            Jackson smirked and ran his tongue along the length of Ethan’s cock, watching it pulse and jump as more blood rushed to it. Jackson swirled his tongue around the engorged head and bobbed up and down, taking more of Ethan’s length into his mouth each time.

            Ethan moaned. “You’re so good at this…”

            Jackson hummed in agreement, sending even greater waves of pleasure along Ethan’s cock. Jackson pulled back momentarily with a loud pop. "Clearly you're very lucky"

            Ethan's laugh was cut short by his groan of pleasure as Jackson redoubled his efforts, taking Ethan's entire cock into his mouth at once. His throat bulged obscenely around the large member as he deep theoated his boyfriend. 

            "Uhhhh..." Ethan moaned. His head collided back with the tree he was leaning on painfully, but Ethan barely noticed, he was so caught up in the pleasure Jackson was giving him. Ethan brought a hand down to Jackson's face running it through his boyfriend's hair encouragingly. His other hand latched onto a low hanging tree branch to steady himself .        

            Jackson's hands were no less busy. He was using one to hold Ethan's cock steady as he contained to swallow it. His other hand was pressed between his legs squeezing and rubbing the prominent bulge in his jeans. 

            Running his tongue along the entire length of Ethan's cock again, Jackson grinned as more and more precum pooled at the tip.

            "Getting close?" Jackson asked, just slightly horse from all the work he'd been putting in. Ethan nodded fervently. 

            "I'm almost there...mmm Jackson..." Ethan focused back down on his boyfriend, who was all smiles from the reactions he was getting from Ethan. "Nobody does this as well as you." With his wolf eyes Ethan could just make out a dark spot forming on the front of Jackson's jeans even in the dim light. He was getting close too.

            Jackson smirked and stood up. He brushed some dirt off of his knees. Now that he was standing Ethan could see just how tight Jackson's jeans had become. A clear impression of Jackson's entire cock could be seen thanks to the clingy material. 

            "I want you to fuck me." Jackson growled. 

            "You sure?" Ethan frowned. "At a party your classmates are throwing where neither of us has a change of clothes?

            "C'mon." Jackson flashed his eyes, making the red of the contacts shine even brighter. "Show me what a real alpha can do."

            Ethan grinned. "Your about a year too late for that one-but I think I can manage." He untied the strings of his cape and threw it over the branch he'd been gripping before as a kind of make shift curtain. "How do you want to do this?

            Jackson smirked and stepped closer to the tree. He kissed Ethan and then pushed past him to lean up against the tree. Jackson reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down just past his ass-and Ethan sudden realized Jackson was going commando. Ethan hadn’t even considered it before, but not seeing an underwear line in Jackson’s jeans should really have been a dead give away. Jackson laughed when he saw Ethan’s face.

            “You going to stare at me all night or are you going to come do something?”

            Ethan growled and stepped up behind Jackson, pulling his boyfriend’s jeans down even further and pushing his legs farther apart. “I’m going to fuck you.” Ethan’s whispered right into Jackson’s ear, “Just like you asked.”

            Jackson reached behind him and gave Ethan’s cock a quick squeeze. “Then get to it _Alpha_.”

            That did it for Ethan. He shoved Jackson farther up against the tree and began working his fingers into his boyfriend’s eager hole. Jackson hissed softly, both at the intrusion and at the rough bark on his cock, but almost immediately was rocking back on Ethan’s hand, ready for more.

            Ethan added another finger and kissed Jackson’s neck. He let his fangs drag along the smooth skin briefly after, not enough to break it, but the sensation made Jackson shudder. The hand that wasn’t busy working Jackson open slipped up under his shirt, running along his washboard abs before stopping to pinch his nipples each in turn. Jackson groaned and thrashed back against Ethan.

            “Stop teasing.” Jackson moaned breathlessly. “Get to it already.”

            Ethan was more then willing to comply. His cock was still painful hard, and listening to Jackson make such beautiful noises was only making him keener on getting to the main event. He eased his fingers out of Jackson and dragged his cock over Jackson’s now well-stretched rim. Ethan watched as his cock dribbled a small trail of precum over Jackson’s hole, the pearly liquid catching the muted light from the jack-o-lanterns. “You sure your ready?” Ethan asked.

            “Yes! Damn it Ethan-please…”

            Ethan slammed home, pushing his full length into Jackson all at once. Jackson gave a sharp gasp of pleasure, and sighed happily.

            “Took you long enough...” Jackson huffed breathlessly.

            Ethan smiled and set a steady pace, his balls slapping against Jackson’s ass with each thrust. Jackson had canted his hips back further from the tree and was slowly jerking himself off in time with Ethan’s pounding. Ethan reached down and wrapped his hand over Jackson’s, joining in the tugging on Jackson’s cock. Ethan’s mouth again found Jackson’s neck, nipping and biting gently with his real werewolf fangs. The plastic set lay forgotten in the grass.

            The dual stimulation had Jackson leaking steadily already. He turned his head to pull Ethan into a proper kiss. “You feel amazing…”

            “You too.” Ethan groaned. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Love you so much…”

            “Mm...love you too.” Jackson moaned.

            Jackson whole body was starting to shake now as he fought to hold back his orgasm just a little longer. “So close Ethan…”

            “Go ahead…Cum Jackson.” Ethan whispered. “Come on…”

            Jackson gave a final shout of delight and ejaculated all over both their hands and the tree. He panted breathlessly as he rode out the waves of pleasure. Ethan followed suit a moment later, the convulsion of Jackson’s muscles in his moment of release serving to pull Ethan’s load from him as well. He gasped and pumped his hips one last time, shooting his seed deep into his boyfriend’s ass.

            Ethan groaned, and slid out of Jackson gently, easing them both down to the ground. Jackson sighed happily and rested his head on Ethan’s shoulder.

            “I may have to reconsider my stance on Halloween parties…”

            ***

            Having finally recovered, and summoned the will to leave the boneless, post sex haze, Ethan and Jackson slowly set about the task of making themselves presentable. Ethan’s cape was wrinkled and had some kind of seed or other from the tree all over it. Jackson’s hair was completely mussed, and his pants had several wet spots, which had yet to fully dry. Jackson pulled off the leather jacket he’d been wearing all night and tied it around his waist, hiding the stains and showing of his impressive arms, thanks to the tank top he was wearing underneath. Ethan just decided to carry his cape, not wanting to waste the effort on making it presentable again. They looked better, but the truth of the situation would still be hard to miss.

            Ready as they could be, the pair walked back up to the house, intent on heading to their car and calling it a night.

            “There you are!” Amelia came running down the steps to greet them. “I wondered where you’d snuck off too. You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye were you?” She paused as she got a better look at them closer up, and gave Jackson a knowing look.

            “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jackson said smugly, completely unabashed.

            “Well I’m glad you two had a…a _nice_ time.” Amelia winked knowingly. “But aren’t you forgetting your costume Jackson? You must have left it…well wherever…” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

            “Oh right…” Jackson floundered for a moment. “No uh…”

            “I’ve got it.” Ethan said calmly. He lifted his cape up. “It’s all bunched up in here somewhere.”

            “Oh. Just making sure.” Amelia smiled and gave Jackson a quick hug and nodded to Ethan. “I’ll see you in school then Jackson.”

            With that she ran back to the party. The boys resumed the walk to the car, smiling all the way. Ethan slung an arm around Jackson’s shoulders.

            “Nice save.” Jackson said softly.

            Ethan grinned. “Told you you'd have fun.”

            Jackson just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this-I had wanted to get it up before Sunday but life intervened. The idea for this sprang in part from how much Colton and Charlie both seem to love Halloween and just kind of ran from there. I love these two together so much, I thought everything we got from them in the finale was great but it just left me wanting more. I have three more shorter stories planned right now in the series to fill in some more gaps, but then I'm thinking I may start another longer multi-chapter story that picks up where the finale left off with these two.


	4. The Eyes Have It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a few spoilers from the first two chapters of "The Song Remains The Same" so if you're interested I would encourage you to read that first. You don't have to in order to hopefully enjoy this part but it will explain a few things mentioned in this chapter and give the story of how they happened.

            Jackson stretched out across the bed starring blankly at the TV. He flipped through the channels idly not really paying any attention to what was on. He sighed.

            “Ethan…” Jackson groaned dramatically. “You said ten minutes…”

            Ethan’s muffled laugh filtered in from down the hall, loud and clear to Jackson’s wolf hearing.

            “I’m almost done.”

            “You said that ten minutes ago.” Jackson huffed. “You’re just reproofing it at this point anyways. I’m sure it’s fine.”

            “I just want to be sure.”

            “C’mon…” Jackson moaned. Ethan had been working on this biology paper for one of his classes for almost two weeks now. Jackson normally didn’t mind Ethan’s diligence with his school work, Jackson took his own classes seriously enough too after all, but for the last three nights Ethan had stayed up late polishing his paper and leaving Jackson to fall asleep alone. Which would have been fine if Ethan’s paper really needed the work-Jackson could go a few days without sex if it was for something actually important-but Jackson had snuck a look at the latest draft of Ethan’s paper this morning. And it was fine-better then fine really. Jackson might not have Ethan’s head for the science of it but Jackson had written enough papers to know when one was good. There was no way Ethan wasn’t getting an A on his paper. So the prospect of Ethan staying up late and obsessing over it for a fourth straight night was a little infuriating.

            And Jackson was more then a little horny. Ethan had promised Jackson that tonight he’d make it up to him for the past few days, and Jackson had been getting hard all day just thinking about it. He was not letting Ethan get sucked down the rabbit hole of his paper again. Not when Jackson could think of another hole for him to devote his attentions to. Jackson grinned cockily.

            “If you don’t get back here now I’m starting without you.”

            Ethan snorted. “Fine…I promise I’ll be there in a minute…”

            Jackson rolled his eyes and stood up off the bed. He was tired of waiting. He stripped off shirt and threw it over his shoulder. Jackson paused just briefly to admire his reflection in the dresser mirror-his muscular chest rippling and his tightest pair of jeans leaving little below the belt to imagination- before walking boldly down the hall.

            Ethan was in the living room sitting behind the large desk, a small pile of books surrounding him and his laptop. He didn’t even look up as Jackson entered the room, his eyes were glued to his computer screen, his mouth slowly forming the words of his paper as he read it for probably the hundredth time that night. Jackson grinned knowingly. _Oh this is going to be fun…_

            Jackson balled up his shirt slightly and tossed it towards Ethan, barely suppressing a laugh when it landed perfectly over his fiancé’s head and the computer.

            Ethan gave a heavy sigh and pulled the shirt off him, tossing it onto the floor. “Really?”

            “Nothing?” Jackson asked wickedly.

            “I told you I have to get this done.” But Ethan gave him a small smile. And Jackson didn’t miss the way Ethan’s eyes had been tracing his pecs.

            “Okay.” Jackson leaned back against the couch, stretching out slowly in a movement that may or may not have been designed to deliberately accentuate his abs. “You go ahead and keep working then…”

            “Thank you.” Ethan seemed pleasantly surprised, but turned back to his computer quickly all the same. Jackson grinned.

            “…I’ll just keep going here then.”

            “Wait what?” Ethan looked up just in time to see Jackson quickly stepping out of his jeans before they too were tossed onto the desk, leaving Jackson in just a pair of skintight blue boxer briefs-boxer briefs that were doing little to hide Jackson’s sizeable erection and the dark, slowly growing wet spot just above it.

            Ethan groaned. “Jackson…”

            “What?” Jackson feigned the perfect picture of innocent. “I told you I was going to start without you. You didn’t seem to mind a minute ago…”

            “Really?” Ethan cocked an eyebrow. “You know how important this is.” Ethan gestured to his laptop but his eyes never left Jackson. Jackson smirked.

            “C’mon…” Jackson slowly ran hand along his straining cock while he spoke. “We both know you’re paper’s great. Worrying about it all night isn’t going to make it any better.”

            “And you know that how?” Ethan leaned back in his chair watching Jackson, the corners of his mouth twitching in the beginnings of a smile.

            “Clearly because I’m amazing at science.” Jackson hooked a finger under the waistband of his boxers, stretching them out just an inch or so before letting the elastic snap back against his hips. “Though I’m more interested in chemistry then biology.”

            Ethan rolled his eyes. Jackson could see the beginnings of a bulge in Ethan’s jeans now.

            “You promised you’d be patient while I finished this…” Ethan gave him a look that was probably meant to be stern but came out closer to a smile.

            “Did I?” Jackson tilted his head slightly. He slipped the hand that had been rubbing his bulge into his boxers and sighed happily at the contact. The wet spot on the front of his boxers was getting steadily bigger now. “Hmm I don’t think I remember that…”

            Ethan shook his head and turned quickly back to his laptop, not even trying to hide his grin now. “I’m on the last page. Just let me read through it and…” Ethan heard the snap of elastic again, and Jackson’s boxers landed on his keyboard, having been shot from Jackson’s outstretched hand. Ethan pulled them away from his laptop, fighting the urge to sniff them or to look up at Jackson. Jackson’s arousal and the scent of his precum was becoming thick in the air making Ethan’s jeans painfully tight. Ethan tried to focus back on his paper and found himself just reading the same paragraph over and again. Jackson began to moan loudly. Ethan didn’t need to look up to know he was slowly jerking himself off, the groans of pleasure and the soft slapping of skin making it perfect clear. “Stop that…”

            “Make me.”

            Ethan’s head came up at that, no longer able to ignore the wanton display before him. Jackson was sitting on the arm of the couch, one hand firmly clutching his cock, the other rubbing over his impressive chest. His eye flashed blue, and Jackson turned slightly, stretching his long neck out as his hand came slowly up to run over his throat. Ethan grinned, his pupils blown wide with his own arousal. _So it’s going to be like that…_

            “What did you say?” Ethan asked. He said it slowly and deliberately, dragging the question out as his eyes burned to life, the full Alpha red blazing with power.

            Jackson suppressed a shiver and smirked, flashing his own blue eyes once more in response. “I said make me.”

            Ethan stood up and walked out from behind the desk. Jackson’s eyes flicked to the prominent tent in Ethan’s jeans. He grinned knowingly.

            “Stand up.” Ethan’s tone left no room for debate. Jackson slid off the arm of the couch, his right hand still slowly stroking his cock.

            Ethan’s hand shot out quickly and grabbed Jackson’s wrist. He gently pried Jackson’s hand off his aching member. “I said stop that…”

            Jackson let slip a small groan of anticipation but kept his hands at his sides. “Whatever you say _Alpha._ ”

            “Stand still…” Ethan’s eyes flashed red again and he smiled. His voice dripped with authority.

            There really wasn’t any point in saying that, as far as Jackson was concerned with Ethan looking at him like that he wasn’t going _anywhere_. But he understood better a moment later when Ethan began to slowly circle him.

            “You’re so gorgeous Jacks…” Ethan trailed a hand down Jackson’s shoulder, running it over the firm muscles in his chest. Ethan gave Jackson’s bicep a quick squeeze as he stepped out of Jackson’s line of sight. As eager to track Ethan’s progress as he was Jackson didn’t think craning his neck around would count as standing still.

            Ethan’s fingers found the back of Jackson’s neck, his claws poking out and ghosting over the sensitive skin. He pressed a quick kiss to Jackson’s back, his fingers dancing down along the length of Jackson’s spine.

            “You can be such an ass sometimes…” Ethan laughed and his hands found the firm twin globes of that very body part. “But I think I can live with it since it looks like this…”

            “What can I say-“ Jackson let out a quick snort of amusement. “I-hh! He broke off in a quick yip of surprise as Ethan’s hand slapped down hard on the left cheek of his ass.

            “No talking from you.” Ethan whispered. He leaned in closer then he’d ever need to for Jackson to just hear him, Jackson could feel Ethan’s warm breath against his ear. “Not yet…”

            Jackson grinned. It usually took some coxing from him to get Ethan to really cut lose and be this dominant. He shivered once at the thought. Ethan must really be planning to live up to his promise then. “Are you going to make me feel it?” Jackson asked boldly.

            Ethan’s hand was on his ass again, gently kneading the hard muscles. “Is that what you want tonight?” All traces of the Alpha voice were gone. This was Ethan his fiancé asking, the man not the wolf. Jackson would have rolled his eyes at the sudden shift in character if it weren’t so sweet.

            “Yes.” Jackson voice caught slightly in his rush to answer. His cock was as hard it had ever been in his life, twitching slowly in front of him, straining for touch. “I want it all Ethan. _Alpha._ ” Jackson groaned. Besides the very real perks becoming an Alpha again offered Ethan in a fight, it had done wonders for their sex life. That first week after Ethan rose to Alpha status again, and then proposed on top of it, they had barely left their bed. Sex with Ethan was consistently some of the best Jackson had ever had, and as two werewolves they could enjoy a pace and intensity that wouldn’t have been possible with an average human. Between the two of them Ethan had always been more of a top, and Jackson was fine with that, he’d always loved topping and bottoming. But with Ethan becoming an Alpha again it was like a whole new piece of the puzzle was unlocked. Ethan was strong, stronger then Jackson ever would be. His voice, the red eyes… Jackson didn’t know if it was all instinctual on his wolf’s part or not and frankly he didn’t really care. He loved it. Submitting to Ethan, having him take full control, it was a huge turn on. And of course Jackson would still top sometimes, or Ethan wouldn’t be in the mood, but some nights Jackson found himself aching for it. Tonight was certainly one of those nights-and Ethan was definitely on board.

            “Mm. Okay then.” Ethan’s hand came down hard again on Jackson’s ass, enough to leave a stinging handprint against the skin. Jackson hissed, but arched back in approval, trying in vain to capture Ethan’s mouth with his own.

            “Come on Ethan…” Jackson groaned.

            “Not yet.” Ethan’s hands trailed up Jackson’s muscled back, and began to trace the lines of his abs as Ethan circled around him. He finally came back into view and Jackson barely bit back a moan. Ethan looked so good-Jackson had almost forgotten he was still fully clothed. Ethan’s eyes were glowing red, his mouth spread wide in an appreciative grin as he took in the state Jackson was in. Jackson’s cock jumped under the attention, still hard and needy it dribbled precum down to the floor under Ethan’s watchful gaze. Ethan’s own erection was still straining against the tight fabric of jeans, displaying a very prominent tent.

            Ethan reached out one hand and took hold of Jackson’s cock, giving it one smooth gentle tug. Jackson’s hips stuttered forward desperate for more contact. Ethan laughed.

            “I thought I told you to stay still?”

            Jackson snorted.

            “Are you going to behave or am I going to have to keep you in line?” Ethan teased.

            “I think we both know that’s not likely.” Jackson laughed cockily, his eyes briefly glowing blue. “So I guess you better make me.”

            With a sudden burst of speed and strength Ethan surged forward and shoved Jackson roughly against the wall. “I think I can do that.”

            Jackson growled in approval, his hips bucking forward to rub his erection against Ethan’s still cloth covered monster.

            “Wait.” Ethan hummed happily. “First you get what you deserve…” He flipped Jackson almost effortless, spinning him around to face the wall, and pushing his own body up tight behind him pinning Jackson there.

            Jackson moaned as Ethan attacked his neck, dragging his fangs over Jackson’s veins, and mixing a steady stream of nips and bites in with kisses. Jackson reached down to grab at his straining cock, only to have his hand slapped away and pinned flat against the wall. Ethan growled, and Jackson swore he could feel the vibrations sinking into his skin, traveling through his body making his heart skip a beat and his cock jump with need.

            “None of that.” Ethan smiled smugly.

            “Urrrg…Ethan-“ Jackson groaned in frustration.

            “Don’t worry.” Ethan kissed Jackson’s shoulder gently. “I’ll take care of you…” Ethan moved over to Jackson’s neck planting another kiss at the base, and slowly trailing down Jackson’s muscled back. Finally Ethan slid to his knees, his eyes raking over the plump treasure before him. Ethan gave Jackson’s hands one final squeeze in warning and let go.

            “Come on…” Jackson’s voice was somewhere between a growl and a whine. Ethan smiled and grasped the firmly muscled checks of Jackson’s ass, one in each hand. Ethan ran a gentle finger down the cleft of Jackson’s ass, pausing briefly to circle the tight ring of muscle waiting there.

            “Are you ready?” Ethan asked smugly.

            “Yes Ethan-grh” Jackson growled. “Do something -“

            Grinning to himself, Ethan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jackson’s exposed skin, his tongue slowly parting and darting into the rosy ring. Almost immediately Jackson’s hips bucked backwards, desperate for more in the state he was in. Without pulling away Ethan pressed a firm hand to the small of Jackson’s back, pushing him forward with enough force to keep his hips pinned flush against the wall.

            “Uhhh…” Jackson moaned and thrust his hips against the wall frantically searching for greater stimulation, his hard leaking cock trapped between the wall and his own abs. Ethan’s ministrations combined with the extra friction from the wall sent another wave of pleasure crashing over Jackson. Jackson shivered at the sensation.

            Ethan smiled and pulled back, working a finger slowly inside Jackson to replace his tongue. “You getting close Jacks?”

            “Yes-oh more…”

            “I don’t know…” Ethan’s hand found Jackson’s cock gripping the base firmly and stopping Jackson from rubbing himself off on the wall. “Maybe I should get back to my paper…”

            “You’re the worst.” Jackson whined. “C’mon on-”

            “Hmm…” Ethan’s mouth trailed along the crest of the firm mounds of Jackson’s ass, his finger slowly stoking Jackson’s prostate. “Do you think you deserve to cum? This was supposed to be a punishment after all…”

            Jackson whimpered, his whole body was on edge but Ethan’s tight grip on his cock prevented Jackson from getting his release. “Ethan…”

            Ethan’s eyes burned red. “What’s the magic word?”

            “ _Please_.” The word spilled from Jackson’s lips laced with desperation. “Please Ethan-Alpha…I’ll let you reread your freaking paper for a month just please-“

            Ethan grinned and popped his fangs. He gave another quick push with his finger and bit down into the solid muscle of Jackson’s ass, not hard enough to break the skin, but with enough pressure to leave a lasting mark for a while and to ensure Jackson could feel it. With his other hand he released his vice like grip on Jackson’s cock, stroking him gently as Jackson’s entire body began to shudder with his orgasm.

            “Ohh-!“ Jackson gasped as his cock erupted spraying Jackson’s chest and the wall in front of him with a powerful load. Ethan’s finger slipped out of Jackson’s ass, moving instead to gently grip his hip as Jackson went almost boneless with pleasure. Ethan kept stroking Jackson’s cock slowly through out, drawing Jackson’s orgasm out as long as he could. Finally the explosion tapered off, and Jackson sagged forward against the wall and into Ethan’s waiting hand as Ethan expertly milked the last few drops of cum from his fiancé.

            Jackson sighed contently. He laughed as he slowly realized he was leaning against the wall sticky in a puddle of his own making. “Well that was something…”

            “Mmm.” Ethan hummed happily in agreement and stood up. He pressed a quick kiss to Jackson’s shoulder and slowly turned him around, pressing Jackson’s back against the wall. “I’m just getting started…”

            Jackson’s eyes raked over Ethan. His tight t-shirt rippled over the muscles of his arms and chest, and Ethan’s jeans looked to be on the verge of bursting open, straining to contain his enormous erection. Jackson smiled, his blissful post orgasm haze giving way to remounting lust. His softening cock twitched with signs of life. _Another great benefit to being a werewolf_ he thought happily. “What else have you got?”

            Ethan grinned. “This for starters.” Rather then simply pull his shirt off over his head, Ethan grabbed it with both hand ripping it quickly in half and exposing his chiseled chest. He shrugged off the stray pieces left and laughed at Jackson’s rapt attention. Jackson loved it when Ethan showed off his strength- though really he could easily torn a shirt like that even before he became an Alpha again.

            “Mm.” Jackson’s eyes locked on Ethan’s barely contained bulge. “You going to shred your jeans there too?”

            “No.” Ethan laughed and unbuttoned his jeans. “I actually like these ones.”

            “Well hurry up then.” Jackson sighed, but catching Ethan’s eye he winked mischievously. “I’m not going to wait forever…”

            Ethan’s eyes flashed red again, and he smoothly stepped out of his pants and boxers kicking them a few feet away, and exposing his mammoth cock for the first time that night. Ethan grinned wolfishly. “I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here.”

            Jackson flashed his blue eyes in response and barely suppressed a shiver. Ethan looked amazing like this, his muscles flush and ready, the glowing Alpha eyes… He was perfect. “Oh yeah?” Jackson asked summoning the last vestiges of his cockiness in the face of such an arousing and dominant display from Ethan.

            With a sudden burst of speed Ethan closed the small gap between them grabbing Jackson and scooping him up in his arms before the smaller wolf could even react. Jackson was well and truly pinned, one of Ethan’s firm hands under his ass supporting all his weight and holding him flush against the wall, while the other had grabbed Jackson’s right hand at the wrist trapping it against the wall as well. Jackson’s quickly rehardening cock was caught between Ethan’s chiseled abs and his own, the stimulation and the reality of the situation quickly brining Jackson back to full mast. Ethan was effectively lifting Jackson’s whole body one handed-with no sign of strain or effort. This time Jackson did shudder, a ripple of excitement rushing though him.  

            Ethan smiled and leaned in close trailing his fangs along Jackson’s exposed neck. Jackson could feel Ethan’s heavy cock poking against his ass “You like this?”

            “Yes.” Jackson could feel his eyes glowing blue again, and he twisted his neck to pull Ethan into a quick kiss. “Yes. Fuck me Alpha.”

            “I think I can do that.” Ethan smirked and let his hand drop away from Jackson’s wrist, and to his own waiting cock. Jackson could hear the small squelch of lube as Ethan stroked his own cock, getting himself ready, and had to smile. Somewhere in getting undressed and his rush towards Jackson, Ethan had even found the time to grab the small container of lube they kept stashed in their living room for occasions just like this. That-or more likely as Jackson thought about it, Ethan had already had it on him, planning for something like this even before Jackson had made his move. He was about to make this very point to Ethan when he felt the slick head of Ethan’s cock graze over his asshole.

            “Are you ready?” Ethan asked.

            Jackson quickly nodded. Ethan had stretched him some with his earlier efforts and werewolf healing would take care of the rest. “Do it.”

            Ethan pushed in slowly even with Jackson’s eagerness, giving him time to adjust to Ethan’s sizeable cock. After a few minutes Ethan finally bottomed out, his balls tapping against Jackson’s ass as he fully sheathed himself in his fiancé. Jackson groaned as he felt Ethan’s length brush up against his prostate. Jackson smiled blissfully. Even accounting for all the practice he had, Ethan still always managed to find Jackson’s sweet spot with an ease that amazed him. Jackson knew he was a very lucky guy.

            With Jackson’s moan of encouragement Ethan began to pump his hips, building up a steady rhythm, his cock nailing Jackson’s pleasure center perfectly each time. Still, the pace Ethan was setting wasn’t nearly enough for Jackson. He moved to lock his legs under Ethan’s own plump ass, intent on using them to generate extra leverage and maybe drive Ethan into him a little faster. But the minute he started to shift them into position Ethan growled and flashed his eyes red. Before Jackson could say anything Ethan had already hefted him up and pulled his right leg straight, pinning it to Jackson’s hand.

            Ethan grinned. “None of that. I’m calling the shots this time.”

            Jackson starred in wonder at the ease with which Ethan held him at the new seemingly impossible angle. Ethan’s single hand held Jackson’s right wrist and ankle tight against the wall, Ethan’s other hand still effortlessly lifting Jackson’s body and holding him in place for Ethan’s cock. On a whim Jackson pushed back slightly with his right leg. It didn’t budge-Ethan’s powerful strength kept it locked in place just where he wanted it, but with a grip that was completely painless. Jackson grinned just as another thrust from Ethan sent a fresh wave of pleasure though him. He was more then okay with just going along for this ride.

            “Harder.” Jackson groaned. “Come on Ethan…”

            Smiling Ethan snapped his hips forward with renewed vigor, drawing more and more moans from Jackson.

            “Careful Jacks.” Ethan laughed. “We never sound proofed the living room.”

            “Like I care.” Jackson moaned and leaned forward to kiss Ethan. “Let the neighbors hear.”

            “You keep getting louder like that they probably will.”

            Jackson let his head lull back against the wall. “Your fault.” He groaned. “You feel so good…uhhhh-“ he broke off as Ethan’s cock slammed back into him. Jackson’s own cock was steadily leaking now, coating both boys abs in copious amounts of precum. “I’m getting close again-God Ethan...”

            “You look so good blissed out like this Jacks.” Ethan grunted. “You going to cum again for me?”

            “Yes!” Jackson was quickly becoming an incoherent mess, the pleasure overwhelming his senses. “Yes Ethan ohh-Right there. Harder! Please-“

            “If I fuck you much harder I’ll probably push you though the wall.” Ethan snorted.

            “Mmm…” The fact that Ethan probably could actually do that if he wanted to was somehow a huge turn on. Still-“Rather not be covered in plaster…” Jackson mumbled.

            “Didn’t think so.”

            Even so Ethan’s thrusts seemed to pick up speed. Jackson opened his eyes-he couldn’t remember having closed them but he must have at some point-the sight of Ethan before him was nearly enough to carry him over the edge right then and there. A thin sheen of sweat was starting to form across Ethan’s chest making his muscles glisten in the light as he moved. His face was contorted in pleasure, his eye blazing red. Some distant part of Jackson’s blissed out mind noted the slight tension in Ethan’s shoulders, the stubbornness underlying his own groans and knew Ethan was fighting to hold back his own orgasm, determined to drive Jackson to his second of the night first.

            “C’mon Ethan…” Jackson moaned. “Breed me. Claim me Alpha…”

            Ethan groaned and gave a final powerful thrust. Jackson could feel Ethan’s cock erupting, painting his insides with his Alpha’s seed, and it was that thought which finally set Jackson over the edge, driving him to his own orgasm. Jackson gasped as his cock shot several long blasts of cum into the air, Ethan slowly pumping his own load deeper into Jackson.

            Black spots clouded Jackson’s vision as his body rode out the final waves of pleasure, and he slowly came back to himself. His whole body felt wreaked in the best possible way. His muscles might as well have been jelly for all the response Jackson was getting from them. He sighed contently. “Well you certainly showed me who’s boss…”

            Ethan laughed, and Jackson saw him swipe a hand across his face. “You hit my chin.”

            Jackson grinned as he caught sight of the traces of his load on Ethan’s fingers. “Marking my territory.”

            Ethan just shook his head and made to ease Jackson back down to a standing position. Jackson sighed and looped his arm over Ethan’s shoulder pulling himself higher instead. Ethan raised an eyebrow at him in question.

            “I’m tired.” Jackson smiled and feigned a pout. “You broke me so you have to carry to me.”

            “Okay then.” Ethan grinned and flipped Jackson so he was instead bent at the waist over Ethan’s shoulder, beginning the short walk back to their bedroom.

            “Not exactly what I had in mind…” Jackson huffed.

            Ethan laughed. “Well next time you’ll have to be more specific.” He eased Jackson down onto his side of the bed, pulling the covers down and then back up over him.

            “Mmm fine.” Jackson’s eye slipped closed. He really was tired. He’d had a long day even before their escapades and Ethan’s efforts had left him in a wonderfully relaxed state. He felt the mattress shift as Ethan climbed into bed next to him and sighed happily.

            “Good night Jackson.”

            “G’night Ethan…love you.”

            Jackson felt Ethan press a quick kiss to the back of his neck, and a warm arm wrapped him. “I love you too.”

 


	5. In The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the missing scene from what Ethan and Jackson get up to in chapter 11 of "The Song Remains the Same". That being said there are no real spoilers here so you should be able to enjoy this even if you haven't read that chapter yet. Sorry this took so long to get up. :)

            “I still say this is a bad idea-“

            Jackson pressed Ethan up against the wall, kissing him, effectively cutting him off, and running a hand appreciatively over his exposed chest. Without pulling either of his hands from Ethan, Jackson flipped on the light switch behind him, Ethan catching a flash of green as Jackson’s tail retracted again.

            “C’mon.” Jackson said turning Ethan towards the staircase. Ethan followed after him taking in Jackson’s costume again in the better light. The gold laurel crown in Jackson’s hair was gleaming brightly, and his toga while slightly rumpled now, still made him an impressive picture of a Roman emperor. The stairs led down from the small landing into the room the club must use for private parties and special events. The place was mostly empty now save for some extra chairs and tables scattered about, though with his wolf hearing Ethan could still catch the music playing on the main floor above them.

            Jackson steered Ethan to a spot almost in the center of the smaller room and grinned.

            “Stay there a minute…”

            “Okay.”

            As Ethan watched Jackson pulled one of the nicer chairs lying around the room over and positioned it in front of Ethan. Jackson hopped up into it a moment later lounging over it like a throne. Jackson starred at Ethan hungrily, his eyes glinting in approval. He’d been responsible for picking out Ethan’s costume for their night out, a rather revealing Spartan uniform. The bottom half of the costume was basically just an elaborate set of sandals and what amounted to a leather skirt in several pieces painted to look like armor. There were two bracers for Ethan’s wrists done up in the same fake armor look, and a long red cape trailed behind him, hooking under his arms and around his neck. Ethan’s entire chest and much of his legs and arms were completely exposed, there had been an optional chest plate but Jackson had preferred Ethan’s real abs to the fake plastic ones and convinced him to go without it, completing his look instead with a foam sword.

            Jackson grinned. “Take off your pants.”

            Ethan wasn’t surprised by the request-Jackson had made his intentions in sneaking down here pretty clear-but he was still a little amused by Jackson taking charge. Ethan’s hands went to his waist and pulled the fake armor piece away leaving him in just a pair of tight form fitting boxers.

            Jackson nodded approvingly. “Those too.”

            Ethan hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and raised an eyebrow. Jackson was still fully dressed. “Am I going to get to see you too?”

            “Maybe.” Jackson laughed. “But really a soldier should know better than to talk back to his emperor.”

            “Is that right?” Ethan flashed his eyes the telltale Alpha red.

            But instead of the expected Beta blue, when Jackson’s own eyes glowed back in answer it was the slit pupils of the Kanima. Jackson just grinned wider clearly aware of the difference. “Of course. Now-are you going to follow my orders nicely?”

            Ethan pulled his boxers the rest of the way down, leaving him naked below the waist save for the sandals of his costume. Jackson drank in the sight of him, Ethan’s full muscular body on display, the red cape and other little Spartan aesthetics still adorning him…Jackson licked his lips. _Oh yeah, he’d chosen a good costume for him_ … Ethan wasn’t hard yet, his flaccid cock still hanging between his legs, but Jackson saw it twitch with interest under his attention.

            Jackson was tempted-oh so tempted-to climb out of the chair and go touch Ethan’s body. But after days of forced abstinence from hunters, rogue omegas, everything happening to Will, and sheer exhaustion, Jackson had a plan. He wanted to be able to really take advantage of tonight, and as much as his blood was pounding in his ears at the mere sight of Ethan like this, Jackson knew if he didn’t take things a little slower he’d derail his own plan before he even got the chance to enjoy it.

            “Play with yourself.”

            “Seriously?” Ethan laughed. “You can’t think of something better we could do?”

            “Oh I have several things I want to do with you in that costume.” Jackson’s eyes shifted again to the predatory stare of the Kanima and Ethan repressed the urge to shudder. _This_ was not a side of Jackson he usually got to play with in the bedroom. Jackson’s eyes snapped back to his own deep blue, and before Ethan could say anything else he was face to face with puppy dog eyes. “C’mon please?” Jackson smiled. “I want to watch…”

            Ethan rolled his eyes and spit into his palm. He really was a sucker sometimes. Ethan kept his eyes locked on Jackson as he slowly teased the head of his cock, feeling the length of it slowly harden under his touch.

            “Mm.” Jackson hummed in approval, and as Ethan watched loosened the bottom half of his toga, pulling it up to expose the white athletic shorts he’d opted to wear underneath. Seeing them now in this light, Ethan could tell by the way Jackson’s growing bulge was displayed he wasn’t wearing any underwear with them. Jackson locked eyes with Ethan briefly, before his gaze trailed back down to the show Ethan was putting on for him. Ethan’s spit slicked hand was flowing smoothly over the flushed warm skin of his erection. Ethan thought Jackson was on the verge of joining in when he finally stepped off the chair.

            “Stop.”

            Ethan shook his head but let his hand fall away from his straining cock with a soft hiss. Jackson slowly slipped off his shorts, laying them aside gently on account of their phones and wallets he had stored in the pockets, and finally exposing his own aching cock. Jackson stepped closer to Ethan and finally reached out to touch him, running a hand along Ethan’s engorged cock. Jackson smirked and flicked the head gently with his finger sending a drop of precum flying.

            “Eager huh?”

            “You’re one to talk.” Ethan laughed nodding at Jackson’s own cock.

            “Hmm.” Jackson pressed a quick kiss to Ethan’s check and grinned deviously. “Close your eyes.”

            “Really?”

            “Oh come on…” Jackson’s grin could only spell trouble, but Ethan couldn’t help smiling back. “You’re having fun so far right?”

            “I could think of some ways to have more fun…”

            Jackson rolled his eyes. “Just do it.”

            “Fine.” Ethan closed his eyes. He heard a brief scuffle as Jackson bent down to grab for something off the floor, but he couldn’t be sure what. He felt Jackson’s hand on wrist, leading it down to stroke his cock one more time before lifting around to Ethan’s ass. Jackson’s hand not clutching Ethan’s wrist squeezed the muscles there appreciatively.

            “Finger yourself for me.”

            That was more surprising. While they both traded off who topped and bottomed, Ethan more often then not wound up being the one on top-especially since he’d become an Alpha again. Jackson loved it when Ethan used his superior strength to show off and man handle Jackson a bit, which made his current suggestion a little odd even if it wasn’t unwelcome. Ethan had probably only bottomed a scant handful of times since his eyes had started glowing red.

            Jackson guided Ethan down to the floor, his cape falling under him like a make shift blanket, and with Jackson’s help he started to slowly stretch himself out-all while keeping his eyes closed. He wasn’t sure what Jackson had planned, but he knew his fiancée was up to something.

            “There you go…” Ethan could practically hear the lust dripping in Jackson’s voice as he slowly worked one and then two fingers inside himself. Jackson leaned up against Ethan his lips practically touching Ethan’s ear as he whispered to him. “I almost forget sometimes how great of an ass you have…get too swept away on this monster-“ he gave Ethan’s cock a quick squeeze drawing another little hiss from Ethan-“ but not tonight. Tonight I’m going to enjoy _all_ of you.” With Jackson pressed so close against him Ethan could feel Jackson’s cock jump against his thigh, tiny droplets of precum dripping down on him as Jackson spoke.

            When Ethan got himself up to three fingers Jackson let out a throaty moan. “You ready?”

            “Yeah.”

            Ethan pulled his fingers out of his stretched hole with a wet pop at Jackson’s prompting, and felt something cool and soft brush up against his opening instead. _Not Jackson’s cock_ some part of his brain noted, that was still drooling against Ethan’s leg. _Did Jackson really bring a dildo with him?_

            Jackson laughed at Ethan’s clear confusion and slowly worked the object-whatever it was-into Ethan’s ass. “Just a minute…” Jackson growled low in approval as the blunt end finally bottomed out in Ethan, bumping up against his prostate and making him groan just once. And suddenly feeling the shape of it Ethan had an idea what Jackson was using- _No way…_ Jackson laughed. “Open you eyes.”

            Ethan finally looked down to see the foam sword from his costume embedded deep inside him. Jackson had worked the flexible foam hilt inside him just like a dildo and was slowly fucking Ethan with it.

            “You should see how hot you look right now…” Jackson moaned. “I’ve always heard a soldier’s sword is his best friend-something he has to be able to bet his life one…but this…mmm…” Jackson winked up at Ethan. “You think real Spartans ever did this? Help themselves get some relief out before a battle?”

            “Somehow I doubt it.” Ethan snorted, the sounding coming out a little breathier then he’d intended as Jackson’s work with the foam sword brought another wave of pleasure coursing through him. Ethan opened his mouth to say more and stopped when he caught sight of Jackson’s own lower body. Jackson’s hand that wasn’t on the sword was running along Ethan’s chest, but what really caught Ethan’s eye was Jackson’s tail. Jackson had unfurled it again and was slowly fucking himself with it in time with the thrusts of the sword into Ethan. Jackson had joked to Ethan before that his tail could keep him company when Ethan wasn’t around and some part of Ethan had always known what he’d meant by that, but actually watching him do it was something else entirely. Seeing Jackson _fuck_ _himself_ was arousing to Ethan in a way he never would have imagined. He might have to get Jackson to do it again sometime when Ethan could have a better view…

            Jackson pulled back again on the foam sword, this time pulling the entire length from Ethan’s ass. Jackson grinned and rolled over between Ethan’s legs, his tail remaining firmly lodged in Jackson’s own ass the entire time. Jackson hummed approvingly as he traced the width of Ethan’s hole. “Now you’re all mine.”

            With no further warning Jackson slid his cock home, maneuvering it with a skill the sword could never match. Ethan groaned happily, a sentiment echoed from Jackson a moment later as he fully sheathed himself in Ethan. Jackson’s thrusts were a bit erratic, his body trembling under the dual sensations of fucking into Ethan as his tail contained to work on Jackson’s own ass. Even so he was battering into Ethan’s prostate with each jolt of his hips. Ethan could feel himself starting to get close, the pleasure combined with the long wait becoming too much. It was a sentiment Jackson must have shared, because a moment later Jackson’s hand clamped tightly around the base of Ethan’s cock.

            “Jackson-“

            “Don’t cum yet.” Jackson ground out breathlessly. “I’m almost there but you-uff-hold on…”

            Ethan knew the moment Jackson finally slipped over the edge, his whole body shaking as his orgasm ripped through him. Jackson erupted inside Ethan, flooding his ass with a solid week’s worth of pent up cum. Ethan could feel his own body building towards release, but Jackson’s hand remained clamped firmly around Ethan’s cock even as he rode out his own explosive orgasm.

            Jackson finally pulled out, his cock still twitching. Jackson’s tail slipped out of his hole and moved to quickly fill Ethan’s, plugging him up and preventing any of Jackson’s large load from escaping. Ethan hissed at the strange sensation of the scales of Jackson’s tail rubbing up against his insides.

            “I know right?” Jackson laughed his eyes slightly glassed over. “It’s like it’s ribbed for _my_ pleasure…”

            Ethan just rolled his eyes. He might have found it funnier if Jackson still hadn’t been firmly clutching Ethan’s cock, preventing him from reaching his own orgasm.

            “Don’t worry…” Jackson said heavily “I’m not done with you yet.”

            “Oh really?”

            Jackson grinned and leaned forward licking a long swipe up Ethan’s erection. “God I love this cock…”

            Ethan laughed. “Well it’s not too happy with you right now…”

            “I’ve got that covered.” Jackson slid up positioning himself squarely over Ethan before slowly sinking down on his cock. Jackson sighed happily. “Missed this…”

            Jackson’s own cock was quickly hardening again before Ethan’s eyes as he began slowly riding Ethan, his hand still wrapped around the base of Ethan’s cock. Werewolves needed almost no recovery time between orgasms, and as a hybrid Jackson could get it back up even faster. There were nights Ethan had to fuck him three or four times before Jackson would finally collapse and drift to sleep. Thank goodness for the added stamina being an Alpha gave him…

            Speaking of which… Ethan grinned and snapped his hand out grabbing both of Jackson’s hands and pinning them to his hips forcing Jackson to let go finally of Ethan’s cock and preventing Jackson from jerking off as he rode Ethan. Jackson whined briefly, but Ethan used his superior strength to start quickly pumping into Jackson, making Jackson’s own straining erection bob wildly with the force of Ethan’s thrusts.

            Ethan growled his eyes flashing red again as he pulled himself up, placing a quick series of kisses to Jackson’s neck before nipping him just a little, Ethan’s fangs trailing over the skin there. Jackson’s own eyes snapped open, the slit pupils of the Kanima fading to the brilliant glowing blue of Jackson’s Beta eyes as he came apart for Ethan.

            Jackson gasped as Ethan thrust into him harder, and collapsed down onto Ethan’s chest desperately trying to rub himself off on Ethan’s abs. “Ethan…uhh so good…”

            “And you’re greedy.” Ethan laughed pulling Jackson up just far enough that his cock was throbbing in the open air between. “Trying to get off again before I’ve even cum once…”

            “Then hurry up-“ Jackson moaned. “and _fuck_ me harder.”

            Ethan gasped a little as Jackson’s tail suddenly thrust up into him, fucking Ethan up into Jackson with even greater force. Jackson’s knowing grin gave way to another groan as Ethan pounded into him even faster, fucking Jackson as Jackson’s tail fucked Ethan. It was something they’d never really done before, experimenting with the different uses of Jackson’s tail when it came to sex, but from what he was feeling and Jackson’s own breathy moans Ethan had a feeling they’d be doing it a lot more in the future.

            Ethan finally crested over into his orgasm, the force of him drenching Jackson’s ass enough to drive Jackson into his second orgasm of the night. Jackson erupted over Ethan’s chest, the erratic swinging of his cock even managing to hit Ethan’s chin with a blast or two. Ethan kept pumping his hips into Jackson, riding out his orgasm into oversensitivity and still driving more and more cum from Jackson.

            Finally Jackson slipped off of Ethan’s spent cock, Ethan cock falling back onto his chest with a wet flop. Jackson slid down next to Ethan on his cape, resting barely a moment before he started crawling towards his shorts.

            “What are you doing?” Ethan asked baffled.

            “Need a picture of you like this…” Jackson grinned wickedly and held up his phone’s camera. Ethan looked positively sinful; his chest was covered with Jackson’s many loads, the white cum running across Ethan’s tanned skin and pooling in the grooves of his abs. Ethan’s spent cock was still half hard laying in a pool of its own creation where it had fallen after slipping from Jackson’s ass. Ethan’s own ass was steadily leaking Jackson’s first load now that his tail was no longer there, the rivers of cum dribbling down Ethan’s firm legs and onto the forgotten foam sword still lying between them. Ethan looked as fucked out as Jackson felt-and all the hotter for the costume he was still mostly wearing.

            “Fine.” Ethan laughed grinning up at the camera. “But for your eyes only.”

            “Like I’d share you with anybody else.”

            “Well-“ Ethan laughed again and waved at his soaked stomach. “I think at least part of this is going to be shared with everyone if we head back upstairs. We might have to slip out the back and apologize to Lydia later…

            “Are you kidding? I don’t want to get on her bad side…” Jackson grinned. “Besides…” He leaned forward until his face was level with Ethan’s abs. “I think I can take care of this…”

            Ethan groaned as he watched Jackson slowly lick his abs and chest clean, the sight of it enough to get Ethan’s cock to twitch valiantly. And for the first time in days Ethan didn’t feel like he had the weight of his worries upon him. They’d get though everything like they always did, whether it was hunters, omegas or whatever else the universe felt compelled to throw at them. He smiled and lay back letting Jackson work. Jackson really did have the best ideas sometimes…


End file.
